The sister with a secret
by smish123
Summary: Elizabeth Alana Tracy Is the only daughter of Jeff Tracy. One day she thinks she's ill but is it really illness? what happens hen the hood comes calling will she survive? will there be other complications in her life?
1. The secret

**Hey guys. This is story is about "what if the Tracy Boys had a sister" Hope you like it… this is mainly in her p.o.v but it does change sometimes. This is set 1 year before the events of the movie. Please review ;-) I would be so grateful thanks**

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Elizabeth Alana Tracy. I have long brown hair, my eyes are chestnuty/hazel colour and I'm 5 feet 8. I kinda look like a female version of my brother Virgil. I have 5 brothers…

Scott who is an ex officer in USAAF he is 25

John who is an astronaut is 24

Virgil Training to be a doctor is 22

Me all round daddy's girl I'm 20

Gordon Olympic swimmer is 19

Finally Alan racing car driver is 14

My dad is Jeff Tracy billionaire, ex astronaut. We all live on a secret island which is called Tracy Island and we are all members of International Rescue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love writing in my diary. Ever since Mom died all my thoughts and feeling go into this and no-one is allowed to read it apart from me.

I left my room in a hurry because all I could hear was the klaxon going off. Someone needed to be rescued. I ran towards my Dads office and met up with my brothers along the way. Scott, like always was leading them. As we got into Dads office he apologised and said it was false alarm.

"Why can't people make up their minds before calling us?" Gordon questioned angrily. Gordon was the prankster in the family but always got very annoyed when calls turn out to be either a false alarm or even a prank call. I got on well with all of my brothers but especially John and Virgil.

"Sorry, Guys you can go back to whatever you're doing." My Dad said happily. Before I got out of the door my Dad called me back.

"Lily" I liked being called Lily it was better than being called Elizabeth. I rarely get called Elizabeth unless I'm in big trouble. "I need to speak to you" My Dad said I could see a concerned look on his face but I didn't have a clue on what he wanted to speak to me about.

"Yes dad?" I asked

"What happened to you at lunch today? We were very worried!"

"Sorry dad I was video calling Caitlin. My friend from Uni. You know the party I went to nearly 3 months ago, well she was thinking about having another one in a few months time." I said

"Right, okay. If there is one I can let you have a week's rest from international rescue."

"Thanks Dad. Oh and also, when's John coming back down?"

"2 weeks time, Gordon doesn't know yet so don't tell him."

"Thanks Dad. Don't worry I won't." I left the room so my Dad could finish off his work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked towards the swimming pool to see who was there and surprise surprise all my brothers were there well apart from John.

"Come on Lily, you wanna play volleyball?" I heard Gordon shout. I wanted to play but I wasn't feeling too good. I hadn't been feeling well for the past 3 weeks but I didn't tell anyone because Scott would go mother hen on me, Virgil would go into full medic mode which sometimes scared me, Dad would take me off international rescue till I was better and John would just panic so much he would have a full blown panic attack. I wasn't gunna let that happen.

"Nah thanks Gordy. I'm just gunna sit on the sun lounger you guys play, I'll be ref." I smiled at Gordon and he smiled back but I noticed Virgil's concerned look and took no notice of it.

"Okay, come on then me and Alan vs. Virgil and Scott" Gordon shouted. I nodded in agreement.

1 hour had passed I had decided to go back to my room so I could contact Caitlin. The video call started ringing and I was really hoping she would pick up.

"_Hello?"_Caitlin said.

"Hey Caitlin. How are you?"

"_Not too bad yourself?"_

"I'm good thank you. My dad said okay for the next party."

"_Yayy. That's good! What's wrong Lily?"_

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling right for ages. Well it started approximately 1-2 months ago but I started feeling ill about 3 weeks ago." I replied concerned.

"_You know you slept with Jack right?"_

"Yeah I know but that was nearly three months ago."

"_Yeah and…."_

"Oh my… You don't think..." I said feeling very scared.

"_Could be possible. Anyway I've got to go. Don't worry it will be okay you probs just have a stomach bug or something. Speak soon. Byeee"_

"See ya."

I disconnected the call and I just felt so scared. I ran over to my calendar. I was shocked when I saw I hadn't had my monthlies in 2 months. I was so busy with life it just didn't occur with me. I ran to my desk and turned on my computer. I ordered about 5 pregnancy tests just to be safe. They were going to be delivered tomorrow morning.

I started to feel more unwell as the day went so I thought if I spoke to Virgil then he could give me some painkillers to take away the pain in my stomach and in my head. I tried to find him but he wasn't outside by the pool or in his room or in the infirmary. The only place he could have gone to was the beach. That was annoying because I couldn't tell anyone else that I didn't feel well even if I did Virgil was the only one that could administer the right dosage for me.

I went to sit in the lounge until he returned. I must have fallen asleep because it was 8.30pm when I woke up which meant i missed dinner. I was just about to go to my room when my Dad called me and my brothers.

"Guys dinners ready." My Dad shouted.

I thought to myself that it was weird having dinner this late but then I remembered that Scott and Virgil went to take Brains and Fermat to thunderbird 5 to make some changes to the system so they must've only got back.

I walked slowly into kitchen. I was shocked and really happy when I saw John at the dinner table.

"JOHN!" I shouted. I ran towards him and gave him a massive hug. I hadn't seen him in two months.

"Hey Lily. How's my little sister?"

"Well not to bad thanks. Why are you down here so early?"

"Brains and Fermat wanted to do some corrections and improvements to the system so they said I could come back down and that they would do the rest of my rotation and Gordon's rotation so I'm gunna be here for 1 and a bit months. Hope you're happy. But I would have been down earlier but Fermat had an asthma attack when he arrived. That was fun." I giggled but felt sorry for Fermat he had at least 3-4 asthma attacks a week.

Suddenly Gordon picked up on what John said and shouted which scared me.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS DOING A MONTHS ROTATION! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME?"

"Gordon sit down And let's have no more of this childishness." My Dad interrupted before Gordon could explode again.

"Where's Alan?" My dad asked.

"Shall I call him?" Gordon asked

"Yes Gordon if you be so kind"

"ALAN…. OI SPROUT DINNERS READY." Gordon shouted from his seat at the table. This made me jump. And it made my headache worse.

"Gordon… I meant go and find him not shout." My dad said he now had an angry look on his face.

John whispered to me when he saw me jump,

"_You okay sis?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine just scared me that's all."_

Alan finally entered the room.

"Come on sprout... where have you been?" I asked.

"Calling Fermat, I heard about his asthma attack earlier and just wanted to see if he was okay."

I nodded at him and started eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later we had all finished eating.

I got up because my headache had got even worse it felt like someone was knocking my head hard with a hammer.

"Thanks Onaha. Dad, can I be excused please?" I asked I didn't get up until the dizziness that hit me passed over.

"Of course you can." I suddenly saw the concerned faces of all my brothers and my father.

"Sweetie are you okay? You've gone very pale.!" My dad asked worriedly.

"I'm fine thanks just need a good night's sleep." I replied. I stood up because the wave of dizziness had passed. I walked towards the door but as I got to the door I leant on the door frame as another wave of dizziness hit me and I felt my body pull itself into darkness. I heard someone say to me,

"Sweetie are you okay?" I think it was my father. Suddenly everything went black and that was it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV._

Jeff ran from the table to his daughter who was lying on the floor by the door. Virgil and John followed. Alan and Gordon and Scott were just about to get up when Jeff said,

"Alan, Gordon and Scott stay seated we have this."

"Lily? Can you hear me sis?" Virgil said who automatically went into doctor mode. "Wake up for me."

Lily made a small noise.

"Dad, she's just fainted. Can you and John carry her to the infirmary? I'll run on to get a bed set up."

"Okay son." Virgil ran along to the infirmary and Jeff and John picked up Lily and followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I started to wake up but my head was still in a lot of pain. I could hear muffled voices but not a lot of them. Then someone started to talk directly at me.

"Sweetie? Can you hear me? Open your eyes." I realised it was my Dad talking so I opened my eyes slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Virgil asked me.

"Fine thanks. What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You fainted that's all. But Lily your heart rate is high. Do you have any pains anywhere?" Virgil asked.

"Only my head, it's just a migraine that's all. I wanted to come and find you earlier but I forgot that you and Scott went to thunderbird 5."

"Okay well I will give you some painkillers and straight to bed. You'll be fine in the morning."

"Yes sir." I said happily smiling at Virgil.

I took the painkillers and kissed my Dad goodnight and said goodnight to Virgil. I was just about to say goodnight to John when he said to me,

"Come on baby sis I'll give you a piggy back."

"Yayy" I said I was happy.

I got into my bedroom and said goodnight to John.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing I knew it was 9am. This meant that the mail plane had already been and gone which means my parcel was in Dads office.

I got up and ran straight to his office. I felt so much better than the day before.

"Morning dad" I said running into the office.

"Good morning Lily. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better thanks Dad. Is there any mail?"

"Of course. This parcel came for you."

"Thank you Dad. See you later at breakfast." I ran out of my dad's office and straight back into my room. I knew the quicker I did these pregnancy tests the quicker I would know what was going on and if my illness, fainting spell and high heart rate was linked. I opened all the packets and went straight into the bathroom.

I did all 5 pregnancy tests and waited for 15 minutes so it could be processed.

After 15 minutes I had got changed and wwnet straight into the bathroom to see the results.

Pregnancy test 1=positive

Pregnancy test 2= positive. My heart was pounding so much I started to feel ill again.

Pregnancy test 3= positive

Pregnancy test 4 = positive

Lastly pregnancy test 5= positive. My heart dropped.

Well looks like I'm pregnant. I said to myself.


	2. not again

**Thanks for the review guys! Please keep reviewing…**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2:**

I just couldn't believe what a saw. It was confirmed. I was pregnant and by the timings about 10 weeks gone. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to tell anyone. I thought I should tell Virgil because he was the family medic. I couldn't tell Dad because he would take me off rescues until the baby was born. I just couldn't deal with sitting around whilst my brothers were on missions. I could only tell Virgil.

I walked into my bathroom to freshen myself up. I couldn't look in shock in front of my family otherwise they would know that something was wrong.

My dad came through on the wrist comm. telling us breakfast was ready. I was determined to get their first so I wasn't centre of attention if I walked in last. I ran towards the kitchen and I was happy as I was the first one there, well apart from my dad of course. Suddenly, there was a sound of heavy feet running down the hallway and all five of my brothers entered the kitchen at once.

I hurried down my breakfast because I wanted to have a word with Dad because I thought it would be a great idea to see Dr Mike Banner, our family doctor who was there when we were all born and always came over to the island if any of us was seriously injured during a rescue he was a family friend and someone we could trust.

"Dad. Can I have a word with you later please? It's important." I asked before I left the kitchen.

"Yes of course you can, give me 10 minutes okay?" My dad answered smiling at me.

"Sure!" I replied. I wasn't going to tell him anything. I just couldn't. I left the kitchen and went straight to my bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went to find my Dad, but he wasn't in his office. It was strange. I checked outside by the pool only my brothers were there. I finally found him in the lounge. I started to walk towards the lounge and suddenly I had a horrible pain in my stomach. I was so scared but I thought if I could get a day on the mainland then I could see Dr Banner and check if everything's okay.

I walked into the lounge to see my dad sitting there watching TV. I sat down next to him and lent my head on my shoulder so he couldn't see the pain going through me.

"You okay sweetie?" my dad asked.

"Yeah I'm alright thanks dad just tired that's all."

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I was wondering if I could go to the mainland for the day like tomorrow or Friday. I wanted to meet Caitlin and catch up?" I didn't like lying to my dad but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Of course you can. You can go tomorrow."

"Thanks dad." I was happy but the happiness changed quickly when a sharp pain ripped through my stomach again. This time my dad noticed.

"Lily? What's wrong? You've gone pale again." My dad's voice was concerned like yesterday before I fainted. I wasn't going to faint again. Well I hoped not.

"Nothing, have a headache just need more sleep." I said.

"Okay, go and have a rest, I'll call you for lunch."

"Thanks dad."

I got up from here I was sitting and a wave of dizziness hit me. What happened yesterday was happening again. My dad noticed but before he could do anything I was being pulled into unconsciousness. I felt myself fall and I remembered hitting something on the way down. But that was it I had fainted again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Jeff fell to the floor where Lily was lying, he knew that she had hit the coffee table on the way down but she hit the corner and Jeff noticed she was bleeding from somewhere but he couldn't work out where.

"Lily? Lily? Come on baby you have to wake up!" Jeff instructed.

When there was no response, he called Virgil on the wrist comm.

"Virgil, I need you in the lounge. NOW!" Jeff shouted.

Suddenly, Virgil can running through the house and into the lounge to find Lily lying on the floor with blood next to her.

"What happened?" Virgil asked.

"she passed out again."

"right into the infirmary now. Let's go." Virgil instructed.

Virgil and Jeff carried Lily and ran straight into the infirmary.

Virgil attached her to the machines to record her blood pressure and heart rate.

"Heart rates 110 and blood pressures 100/60" Virgil stated.

"we have to wake her up and fast." Virgil said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

All I could here was Virgil and my Dad talking but it was still a daze. I was in so much pain I couldn't lose this baby. I started to open my eyes and it was blurry but I could see my dad sitting next to me and Virgil rushing around. Something's happening but I couldn't work out what.

"Hello Lily. How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

"Alright." I said groggily. I couldn't tell him about the pain in my stomach but I thought it was about time I told Virgil.

"Hey sis. You gave us another scare. You cut your stomach on the corner of the table on the way down but its okay I patched it up." Virgil said to me smiling. I still could see the concerned look on my dad's face.

"Dad I'm okay can you please tell the boys what happened. Don't bring them up here but they're by the pool." I said. I wanted him to leave so I could tell Virgil.

"okay sweeties I'll be back in 10 minutes so Virgil can do a final check." Dad said nodding at me and Virgil as he left the room.

As he left I started to confess all the Virgil.

"Virge…. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah. What's wrong sis?"

"I know why I've been fainting."

"why?" Virgil started to look concerned.

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant. I wanted to see Doctor Banner tomorrow but there's no need now."

The look of shock on Virgil's face scared me. I think he couldn't believe he was gunna be an uncle.

"right that explains a lot. Well no you don't have to but I'll call him later. Well I can do you an ultrasound quickly. This infirmary is a mini hospital we have everything he."Virgil said laughing. I started to laugh too after I said okay to him.

He moved me to the private part of the infirmary where he could run the ultrasound. He started the machine up got me prepped and started looking for my baby. Suddenly I could hear a heartbeat and this little tiny figure. I started to cry.

"Here we go sis. Tracy Junior. Now I'll put this away before dad comes back up because I doubt you'll tell him. Not yet anyway."

"thanks Virgil and no not yet. I still want to go on rescue missions though until about 5-6 months if that's okay?"

"umm yes that's fine by me" Virgil said moving me back out to the main infirmary. My dad came back in.

"all good?" dad asked.

"She's fine and can be discharged but full rest I don't mind where it could be in the lounge, on your bed or by the pool." Virgil replied.

"I'll go to the pool get a sun tan. Dad I'm not going to the mainland now. I don't want to faint when I'm there so I'll stay here."

"yes that's a good idea. That's fine but promise me you won't go into the pool." Dad asked.

"promise." I left the infirmary and headed straight towards the pool. Suddenly there was a bombardment of questions from my brothers.

"you okay Lily?" John asked. Scott, Alan and Gordon looked really concerned.

"I'm fine guys don't worry just a normal fainting spell." I explained. I sat on the sun lounger and watched my brothers play volleyball. I didn't know how to tell them that they were going to be uncles and my dad was going to be a grandfather.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's the end for chapter 2. Next chapter and future chapter will be one month later sort of things so chapter 3 will be when she's 3 ½ months pregnant. Also she goes onto a rescue which has consequences.**

**Please keep reviewing and please read my other story, "The Tracy Horror" thanks ;-)**


	3. the shock

**Thank you for the reviews guys ;) love you guys soo much...**

**This chapter is set 1 month later...**

**Enjoyy**

**Chapter 3**

I still hadn't told my dad. I was just too scared. But i didn't know how long i could keep it from the rest of my family. I was 15 weeks pregnant and i started to show a little bump. I didn't have my 12 week scan because the house isn't private enough to have it done. Virgil wanted to know why so I told him I'll have one when I tell the rest of the family.

I was really happy though because i found out that Fermat wanted to do an essay of space and mechanical equipment in space for school so he and Brains are staying up on thunderbird 5 for an extra month. It was lucky for Alan and Fermat that they didn't have to back to school until after the Christmas break because of study leave.

I was just about to find Virgil until the klaxon went off. I ran straight into my dad's office, my brothers followed. My dad explained to us what was going on.

"Two people trapped in a cave that has collapsed in Cornwall England. Virgil, take thunderbird 2 and the mole, Scott, take thunderbird one. Gordon you go with Scott, Lily and John go with Virgil. Good luck and keep me updated. Thunderbirds are go!" My dad said.

We rushed over to our portraits and when straight down to the silos. I got changed into my uniform but the tightness showed a bit of the bump which was annoying. I met John and Virgil in the silo and did all the pre flight checks. Then we headed straight for England.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the danger zone and John Virgil and I were already in the mole whilst the other two were in mobile control.

We found the trapped men very easily and got them into the mole. I went into the cave to see if there was anything else to do but part of the cave started to collapse. I took cover but rocks fell on me and trapped me.

"Lily? Lily? Can you hear me? What's happened?" Virgil's voice came through on my wrist comm. I was lucky that my arm wasn't trapped so I could reply but i was in so much pain.

"Vir... Virge... the cave started to collapse and ..." I felt my breathing start to go fast so I tried to calm down.

"Lily its okay I've got your location we'll be there in 1 minute I'll tell mobile control." Virgil replied I also heard his conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

"Mole to mobile control. Come in please." Virgil said.

"Hey Virgil, what's happening?" Scott replied.

"Scott, the cave started to collapse. We've rescued the trapped men and they're are fine just bruises John is going to take them to you and you can take them to the nearest hospital. But, Lily went back out when it collapsed. She's okay but trapped. I've got her location and will be with her in a minute. You start packing up and go back to Thunderbird 1 and we'll meet you at home. I talk to dad when we're airborne okay."

"No probs Virgil keep me updated on her condition."

Virgil disconnected the call and left the mole and went into the cave to find Lily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I was in so much pain. My stomach was hurting and my leg.

"_Lily?" _ That was Virgil's voice. I was so relieved to hear his voice. Then i saw him come towards me. I couldn't talk because it hurt.

"Hey sis. What have you done to yourself?" Virgil smiled at me and smiled back.

"Virge... please help i'm in so much pain."

"Okay sis don't worry i'm going to remove the rubble on you then I'll check you over. I'll put this oxygen mask on you to help you breath." Virgil started to remove the rubble on me i was relieved when it was all off.

"Okay where's the pain?"

"In my stomach and ankle."

Virgil started to check me out.

"okay you're ankle is not swollen so i would say not fractured just bruised but I'm worried about your stomach so i'm going to carry you into the mole and John can help you whilst i get the mole back to Thunderbird 2. Ready after 3 i'm gunna lift you 1... 2... 3"

Virgil picked me up and a sharp pain ripped through my stomach. I screamed because of the pain. It was the same pain i felt when I had appendicitis 5 years ago but this pain was worse.

"Okay Lily we're here just breathe deeply." Virgil said.

"Virge i'm gunna tell John now." I said breathlessly.

"If you're sure. John? Can you look after Lily? I need to get us outta here."

"Sure. Hey sis. How are you feeling?" John asked me. I was on the floor as there was nowhere to lay but looking up at him was painful cos of the bright light.

"Bruised ankle and sharp stabbing pains in my stomach yeah not bad." I smiled at him.

"Well you're accident prone anyway." John laughed. I giggled.

"John... I need to tell you something. Please you can't tell anyone Virgil only knows." I asked.

"Yeah what is it?"

"How do you feel about becoming an uncle in 25 weeks?" I said smiling at him.

"You're not... Really? Oh my god sis that's amazing i can't believe it." John was so shocked i couldn't help but smile at him.

"Didn't you notice the small bump?"

"No i didn't! What about the father of this baby? Does he know?"

"No and he's not going to know. It would blow our whole cover and I couldn't do that. I've got dad to help me and you 5 and Onaha, so i don't need him."

"You know, you'll have to tell dad."

"I know I'll tell him today don't worry" Suddenly there was another pain in my stomach and John noticed blood."

"Sis. You're bleeding from somewhere. We're in thunderbird 2 now so Virgil will transfer you to thunderbirds 2 infirmary and I'll fly back the island. Just keep awake okay." My eyes started to flicker i didn't know what else to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Virgil POV_

I got Lily into the infirmary in thunderbird 2. I knew straight away that I had to call dad. I overheard her conversation with John about telling Dad and it was a good idea.

I phoned dad.

"Dad?"

"Virgil how's everything?"

"We left the danger zone and on our way back. Scott, Gordon have taken the trapped men to the nearest hospital."

"Any injuries?"

"None to the trapped men but the cave collapsed when Lily was in there."

"WHAT? Is she okay?"

"She's fine bruised ankle and stomach pain and in and out of consciousness but she doesn't need hospital treatment i'm going to treat her in the infirmary when we get back. But she does have bleeding. I'm going to treat her and she should be fine."

"Okay son. Get back here ASAP I'll meet you in thunderbirds 2 silo."

I disconnected the call and started sorting out lily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

The next thing i knew i was in thunderbird twos infirmary. The pain had gone but Virgil was covered in blood.

"Vir... Virge? What's happening? Why are you covered in blood?" I asked.

"Welcome back sis. I thought you might be having a miscarriage but luckily you weren't i did an emergency ultrasound. Your baby is absolutely fine and you have a picture." Virgil handed me the picture and I started to cry.

"John knows I told him. When are we home?"

"Lily we're 2 minutes from landing. I want to do another check on you in the infirmary on the island so i will carry you and run so all you have to do is stay awake and we'll be there as quick as possible."

I must have slipped back into unconsciousness because i woke up to hear John talking to Virgil.

"I've done post flight checks. Let's go."

"Right. I'm going to pick her up and run."

"No Virge don't it's too painful." I tried to say but I don't think they heard me as Virgil picked me up and started running out of thunderbird 2 and into the silo area. That's when I saw my dad standing there looking very concerned.

"Virgil. What's all that blood on you?" He asked.

"Dad its Lily's blood but the bleeding has stopped so it's good."

"Dad?"

"Hey Lily i'm here"

"I need to talk to you" I looked at Virgil and John as they looked at each other.

"Okay sweetie but let's get you checked over first."

The next thing I knew i was in the infirmary. I must have passed out again on the way from the silo. Virgil had cut my uniform off I always wore a tight t-shirt and a pair of leggings underneath. I just hoped dad could make out my bump.

"Okay sis. I did an x ray on your ankle. It's sprained i'm afraid so I'll give you crutches for 1 week. Okay?"

"Thanks Virge." I smiled at him.

"Dad can I talk to you now? John, Virgil you can stay. Actually dad I want the other boys here."

"Okay Lily. I'll call for them." My dad opened his wrist comm. And asked Scott, Alan and Gordon to come up here.

They all came in at once. Scott came over to me and gave me a hug, Gordon and Alan followed.

"You okay sis?" Alan Asked.

"Yeah i'm fine thanks just bruised." I smiled.

"Right guys I need to tell you something. Before you ask Virgil already knows because he's the family medic and John knows because he was wandering what was wrong. Virgil can i have that thing please?" I nodded at Virgil and he handed me the photo of my baby.

"Dad. You're going to be a granddad. This is Tracy junior. Boys you're gunna be uncles." The picture on my family's face was priceless. My dad snapped out of his daze and handed the ultrasound picture around and gave me a massive hug.

"Oh sweetie i'm so happy for you. How many weeks?" my dad asked with a massive grin on his face.

"15 weeks look you can just see the little bump beginning to show."

"Wow uncles us?" I heard Scott say. Alan and Gordon ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"I wish you told me earlier Lily then i wouldn't have put you on missions."

"Dad its fine I said to Virgil a few weeks ago I didn't want to be taken off missions until about 20 weeks he said it was fine." I looked over at Virgil he nodded.

""Okay baby if that's what you want."

"Oh Lily, I spoke to Doctor Banner yesterday. He told me because you are slightly underweight for your height you may not be able to carry the baby full term you may just be able to carry it up to 36 weeks." My heart dropped. My baby could be premature.

"Don't worry; we'll get all the right equipment over here just in case it is premature. That means Onaha would want to take you shopping for maternity and baby items but we can do up Alan's cot if it is a boy or your cot if it's a girl... we brought them over from the mainland because I knew one day this would happen."

"Lily I want to do one more thorough ultra sound if that's okay?" Virgil asked me.

"Sure. Guys you can stay." Everybody was happy.

Virgil got the ultrasound machine out and prepped me. He started looking for my baby.

"Here it is Tracy Junior" I turned to see my dad had started crying.

"I can remember all the ultrasound scans i went to with your mum when she was pregnant with all of you" Dad said. We all smiled at each other.

"Hold on..." Virgil said.

"Virgil what's wrong?" I asked starting to panic.

"Lily can you see that there?" pointing to the screen.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're having twins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shocker. **

**That's the end of chapter 3 guys. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up tomorrow if not Sunday. Please keep reviewing thank you.**

**Xx**


	4. painful experiences

**Thanks everyone for reading my stories ;)**

**This chapter is when Lily is 21 weeks pregnant.**

**Enjoy**

I can't believe i'm 21 weeks gone. I feel big for someone whose weight was only 110 pounds I feel big and I look big. I still had about 15 weeks to go. Dad had taken me off rescue missions now as he said it was too risky. I only wanted to go on mobile control but he said no. I've started to look really pale and tired. Well i'm tired because the twins are constantly moving. I haven't felt them kick yet but backache is the worst.

I walked slowly outside towards the pool. I wanted to do some swimming but i didn't feel up to it. I sat on the sun lounger next to where my dad was sitting. He noticed something was wrong with me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing dad, just backache and John's going back to 5 in 3 days. So that's sad."

"Aw I remember when your mum had backache, she said it was the worst pain ever but she wasn't having twins though. But good news for you. Fermat and Brains are doing another rotation. So John is staying here for an extra month maybe more if I can try and get Gordon to do his fair share of rotations!"

"Are you kidding? Nice one dad." I was so happy. John looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back I was just so happy.

I must have fallen asleep on the sun lounger because when I woke up Alan and Scott wasn't in the pool. My dad was still next to me though.

"Dad? Where Allie and Scott?" I asked tiredly.

"they've gone for a run"

Suddenly a bought of nausea hit me. My dad looked worried and called Virgil over. John and Gordon immediately followed. Virgil knelt down next to me.

"Lily? What's wrong" Virgil asked concerned.

I couldn't answer because I felt like I was going to be sick. That ended well as I threw up on the floor next to me just missing Virgil.

"Now sis I know sometime you hate me but this is going to far isn't it?" Virgil laughed. I laughed back. I felt better after that.

"Sorry Virgil. Just felt Sick."

"You haven't had morning sickness at all until now. Let's get you into the infirmary."

"Virge i'm fine really. No need to make a fuss."

"I want to check you over."

Virgil and my dad help me up my dad had told John and Gordon to stay here they were. I took a few steps until darkness hit me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Virgil and Jeff lowered Lily to the floor. Virgil put Lily into the recovery position and she started being sick again.

"John, Gordon I need my medical Kit and a hover stretcher here now." Virgil Ordered. John and Gordon ran into the house to get the things Virgil needed.

"Lily squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Virgil asked. Lily squeezed Virgil's hand, only slightly but he was glad of that response.

"Dad, we need to get her up of the floor and back onto the sun lounger."

"Okay son, so after 3 pick her up 1... 2... 3..." They lifted Lily up and put her on the sun lounger. That's when Lily started opening her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I started to open my eyes. I could see the brief outline of my dad sitting next to me and Virgil standing over me.

"Da... Dad? What happened?" I asked

"Hello baby, you fainted that's all. John and Gordon have gone to get Virgil's medical and the hover stretcher." My dad replied smiling at me.

"No dad it's fine it was just a normal faint. I'm fine now let me walk." I said becoming more alert. Then a sharp pain hit my back I winced and my Dad started to panic.

"Lily, what's wrong? Virgil!"

"Backache that's all dad now let me walk to the infirmary" I explained.

Then John and Gordon arrived with the Hover stretcher and Virgil's medical equipment.

"Now sis before you move i'm going to do a blood pressure check."

"What is it Virgil?" Gordon asked concerned

"High, Come on Lily are you going to walk or are you going to lie on the Hover stretcher?" Virgil asked

"Walk"

I got up and started walking towards the house with Virgil and Dad supporting me. I realised Scott was gunna find out then I knew Scott was going to go all mother hen on me when he came so I started to prepare myself. Dad had asked Gordon and John to stay by the pool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We entered the infirmary and I sat on the bed. Virgil put a saline drip on me because he thought i would be dehydrated.

"Oww" I shouted. I winced and rubbed my stomach trying to get rid of the pain. Then I realised what just happened.

"Lily? Oh no please don't tell me..." My dad started saying I had to cut him off before he had a heart attack.

"No dad, the babies just kicked that's all it wasn't a contraction or anything don't worry." I explained to him he looked so relieved.

"Talking about contractions you will tell us if you experience any won't you. Don't keep it a secret like your mum did when she was having Alan."

"I will dad don't worry." I suddenly felt very tired and I must have fallen asleep.

When I woke up, I saw Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Dad and Alan around me.

"What's this?" I asked

"We were just worried about you. You suddenly fell asleep I thought you'd fainted again!" Virgil said.

"Scott! How long have you been back?" I asked as I started to sit up.

"Oh about 3 hours. We went for a long run"

"Oh okay. Please don't go mother hen on me will you. It was just a normal fainting spell okay everybody has them." I said to Scott smiling at him. He giggled at me and gave me a hug. Then I felt the babies kick again this was when Scott and I were still hugging each other and he felt it.

"Oh my god.. Was that?" Scott said shocked.

"Yes Scott that was your nieces or nephews saying hello."

"Now Lily I did a blood test and turns out you're anaemic. It's common in twin pregnancies because the babies need more nutrients. I'll give you these tablets to take but it should be back to normal when you have them."

"Thanks Virge."

"Sweetie, Onaha just called she wants to take you over to the mainland tomorrow so I trust you to fly with Tracy 2 you need to go with anyone just Onaha."

"Thanks dad."

"Virgil can I go now please?"

"Of course you can but take it easy for the rest of the day okay. You have approx. 15ish weeks to go don't stress yourself out." Virgil ordered. Yeah right i'm getting changed and going for a swim and going to play Volleyball with Gordon. So i left the infirmary and went straight back to my room and got changed. I waited till the coast was clear then made my way out towards the pool. Luckily only Gordon was by the pool. I knew he wouldn't say anything.

"Hey sis! You want to play some volleyball?" Gordon asked.

"Yes please." I replied I started getting into the pool when Gordon mentioned how big I looked.

I said to him, "Hey when your wife gets pregnant she'll look like this" He smirked at me.

10 minutes into our volleyball came I heard my dad shout,

"ELIZABETH ALANA TRACY" Both Gordon and i looked up,

"Uh oh i'm in trouble." I said to Gordon who started laughing.

Then i saw my Dad walk down the steps and towards the pool followed by Virgil. Scott and John hadn't attempted to follow.

"When Virgil tells you to rest i think he meant it." My dad said

"Sorry dad but i needed to do some exercise and swimming is good when you're pregnant."

"Okay but don't overwork yourself. Your mum was only 32 weeks pregnant with you and she went swimming for 1 hour and she came home and her water broke. I don't want the same thing happening to you."

"Sorry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours had passed, we had dinner and I was on the sofa in the lounge. I couldn't sleep in my bed so i thought here would be the next best thing. I couldn't get comfy my back was aching and my bump was giving me stomach pains. I managed to fall asleep finally but I was up every two hours trying to find a comfortable position.

When I woke up it was 8 am. I went into my bedroom to get changed and have a shower before breakfast. I couldn't waste any time this morning because the quicker i left with Onaha to the mainland the longer I got to spend out there.

It took me an hour to have a shower and get changed. It took me forever as i was slower on my feet than 5 weeks ago.

I walked out of my bedroom and walked into the kitchen where my family had already sat down. Again i was the last one in there.

"Dad, i'm not hungry i can managed on a slice of toast, Onaha and I are having lunch out." I looked up at Onaha and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay but I don't want to fainting again take something in Tracy 2 just in case you get hungry." My dad replied.

"Okay fine. When are we going Onaha?"

"20 Minutes?"

"That's fine let me get my purse and I'll meet you here."

"Sweetie I've transferred some money into your bank account."

"Thanks dad." I gave him a massive hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I met Onaha in the kitchen and sad goodbye to the rest of the family. We made our way to Tracy one and I did all pre flight checks. This is the only aircraft my dad trusts me with.

We finally left for the mainland to do baby shopping.

We arrived on the mainland two hours later and we headed straight for the baby shops.

We must've spent at least an hour in there because it was 12pm when we got out. Dad said he wanted us back by 6pm. I didn't know i had a curfew.

By the end of the day we had spent about $1000 on stuff. We managed to get it back to the airport and packed in. I did pre flight checks and we were off home. We were both worn out. Who knew shopping could be so tiring.

We got back to Tracy Island at 5.30pm everybody came and helped with taking the stuff in. What they didn't know was that i had some surprises for them.

We all sat in the lounge and i showed them all the stuff i had bought. Then I got out the surprise.

It was wrapped up. I gave it to my dad to open and the boys surrounded my father.

"Come on dad open it." Virgil told him

"Okay Virgil don't worry." My dad replied.

He opened the box to find a picture frame with a picture of my ultrasound scan in it but in 3d.

Immediately my dad started crying.

"Thank you this is perfect.".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's chapter 4 done, now chapter 5.**


	5. what's wrong with me?

**Enjoy chapter five guys ;) in this chapter Lily is 28 weeks pregnant. Sorry for the 7 week jump but i couldn't think of anything.**

**Chapter 5**

Well 28 weeks pregnant. As the weeks went on i was getting more and more scared. Dad wanted to send me over to the mainland before my due date but because he had bought all the equipment just in case the babies were premature i said no.

It was my ultrasound scan with Virgil today. I was quite scared as i didn't know what to expect. I left my room and headed for the infirmary. Onaha had bought me a new pair of shorts and a new t shirt which I loved because it doesn't make me look big.

I walked into the infirmary to find Virgil was preparing the other room in the infirmary.

"Virge? What are you doing?" I asked

"Oh hey sis, i'm just setting up the equipment for when my baby nieces or nephews come along."

"Oh okay. So when do you want to do these checks then?"

"Now? Firstly i want to check your weight. Before you were pregnant you weighed 110 pounds, I really expect you to be 128 to 135 pounds by now. When I last checked 2 weeks ago you were 127 pounds. So stand on the scale and we'll have a look." Virgil instructed. I got onto the scale and hoped I had put on weight. My bmi was only 16 before i was pregnant so i knew that i could harm the babies if i lost weight.

"Hmm 123 pounds. Sis you've lost weight. I'm worried because i know you haven't been eating properly and been doing too much exercise so from now on its complete rest or being admitted to the hospital on the mainland." Virgil said concerned

"I'm sorry Virge i don't know what happened I just haven't been feeling up to eating lately. I thought i was smaller for someone who is 28 weeks pregnant with twins. I look 23 weeks pregnant with a single baby." I said.

"Well because of that I'd say 7-8 more weeks then your babies will be here." I was shocked my babies could be here 1 month early.

"Now lie down I want to do a scan. Have you felt the babies move or kick recently?"

"Yes Virge this morning. It woke me up."

"Ha-ha okay sis that's fine now looks at the screen." I looked at the screen and saw my two babies.

"You can find out the sex if you want?" Virgil asked. I was debating. I finally made up my mind.

"Yes please Virge I want to know what colour to paint the nursery."

"Well, the left baby is a... Girl and the right baby is a... Girl, we'll have two nieces. Great. More girls around here." Virgil laughed. I hit him and started to laugh. I started to clean myself up and Virgil started putting the equipment away.

"Now sis go and sit by the pool, in the lounge or go and have a sleep just do not do any excersising! Promise?"

"I promise" I got up from the bed in the infirmary and suddenly I was met with a cramp in my stomach. It was awful. I leant on the bed and started to breathe deeply to fight the pain. I was okay until Virgil noticed me.

"Lily? What's wrong?" he asked I couldn't reply because the pain was still bad.

"Hold on i'm gunna call dad." He said nervously.

"Dad I need you in the infirmary now. It's Lily."

The next thing I knew was that I heard a mad rush coming from outside then my dad entered the infirmary. He immediately stood next to me and started rubbing my back i was so grateful as it relieved my backache.

"Lily are you okay? You're not having contractions are you?" my dad said

"No, no just Braxton hicks i'm okay now" I explained

"Thank goodness for that." Virgil sighed

"Oh dad guess what how do you feel about having two granddaughters?" i asked.

"Really they're both girls? That's brilliant at least you can start thinking girls names and tomorrow I can start painting the nursery with Onaha."

"Thanks Dad" I gave him a hug and left the infirmary. I headed straight for the lounge to get some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I fell asleep because when I woke up John was in the lounge as well.

"Hey John. How's earth life treating you?"

"Brilliant. Dad made Gordon do a 2 month rotation so in 8 weeks I'll be back up. you alright Lily?"

"Yeah i'm good thanks tired; your nieces keep kicking me and waking me up." The look on his face was priceless the fact he was going to have 2 nieces shocked him.

I got up to go and give him a hug when suddenly i was hit with dizziness, light headedness, nausea and stomach spasms all at the same time. Automatically John knew something was wrong so he called Virgil, luckily for him Virgil was only across the hall and came straight in the lounge. But, the commotion made Scott and dad come in as well. I had everyone surrounding me.

"Guys it's okay." I said

"Yep so that's why you've gone very pale and your heart rates low and your blood pressures low" Virgil said.

Scott sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Stay awake sis do not close your eyes." Virgil ordered. My dad knelt in front of me.

"Lily i really think we should get you to the mainland. I don't think your body is coping well with the twin pregnancy." My dad said.

"No dad i'm staying here I want to be here." I replied sleepily. I started to close my eyes.

"Lily? Stay awake for me." I think Virgil said that. I couldn't open my eyes I felt too sleepy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Lily had passed out again. This time the family were more worried because she was in the last several weeks of pregnancy.

"Dad we can try and get her to the mainland but i'm worried about the pressure change when we're airborne. I can keep her under observation here. I think it's the anaemia that's making her unwell." Virgil said.

"Okay, we'll get her to the infirmary and we'll set up a more permanent bed. I want her under observation for at least 2 weeks." Jeff replied.

"Okay dad no worries. Can you and Scott carry her whilst I go and set up a bed?"

"That's fine son don't bother Alan he needs his rest. You go now we'll be with you in a minute."

Virgil ran off to the infirmary and Scott and Jeff started to lift Lily from the sofa.

"She's not heavy at all is she?" Scott said.

"No she isn't, Virgil told me she only weighs 123 pounds. That's still underweight for someone her height without being pregnant. Also he said that she may give birth within the next 7 to 8 weeks so we will have to prepare." Jeff and Scott lifted Lily and carried her into the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I started awaking. This time i knew i was in the infirmary. I could feel it. There was so much commotion and running around I knew that i had fainted again. I opened my eyes and Virgil was doing another ultrasound. I heard my dad saying we need to get her to the mainland and Scott saying that I wouldn't go which he was absolutely correct I won't go to the mainland.

"Vir... Virge? Why...?" I asked.

"Hey Lily, You passed out again so I did a scan to check your babies heart beat and i'm pleased to say it's fine but you've now got to stay here under observation. The best logical reason for you fainting is that your underweight. And carrying twins it's bringing on so many problems. Your 123 pounds that underweight for someone of your height and not pregnant so i'm really sorry i am putting you on a high calorie, high fat and very nutritious diet until you are a safe weight otherwise..." I started crying could i really lose my twins?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it guys for chapter 5 next chapter may be up tomorrow. Don't forget to read the tracy horror i'm still writing that one but on some writers block at the moment.

Thanks for the follows favourites and reviews guys much appreciated.


	6. this is it

**Nearly there guys i'm going to write 3 or 4 more chapters after the twins were born up to the first birthday. So chapter 6.**

**Enjoyy!**

**Chapter 6**

I was still only 35 weeks. Virgil said anything can happen in the next couple of weeks. I was getting really scared. Dad had made an anonymous press conference to say that international rescue was going offline for two weeks for repairs on the craft. Well half of that was true.

It was now february over here, well you can never tell if its summer or winter because it's always warm. But today the temperature was up to 38 degrees its awful for this month.

It was my weekly check up with Virgil; he said because i was losing weight instead of gaining it i needed more checkups. I left my room and made my way into the infirmary.

"Hey Virge" I said tiredly.

"Hey sis. You okay? You look very pale"

"Just tired. It's constant kicking and sometimes Braxton hicks."

"Aw okay. Right we'll get you on the scale. By rights you should be 144 pounds but we'll see. Hmm okay Lily you still only weigh 133 pounds but that's okay just the babies may be very small. Come on I'll do a scan." I nodded at Virgil and laid down on the bed. I was so tired I was hoping i didn't fall asleep.

"Virge, how long do I have left?"

"I would say because of your weight and by the looks of this scan 2 weeks maximum." I was happy.

"Good job dad and Onaha have finished the nursery."

"Also sis Dr Banner is coming over next week on his month off to help."

"Oh okay then no problem. Right i'm going to go and sit on the sun lounger. See you later Virge."

I left the infirmary and made my way out to the pool.

I sat on the edge of the pool and dangled my legs in.

Scott came and joined me. I hadn't really spoken to Scott recently. I don't know why.

"Hey Lily" he said

"Hey Scott. How are you?"

"Not too bad thanks and you?"

"Well apart from your nieces kicking me and keep making me think i'm in labour yeah not to bad thanks."

"Aw bless I'll have a word when they arrive. Don't worry." We started laughing. John swam over.

"What's this I hear about Dad wanting you to go to the mainland next week?" John asked.

"I don't know. It's because i'm underweight for someone who's pregnant with twins. I look like i'm 25 weeks pregnant with just one."

"So you're not going then?" Scott asked.

"Of course not. I'll argue with dad until i get to stay here." We laughed. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my back and stomach. I took in a sharp breath and laid down. John and Scott knelt down beside me.

"Lily what's happening?" Scott said panicked.

"Wow that was a strong one. Plus backache. Scott don't worry like I said Braxton hicks they're normal."

By this time i knew they weren't Braxton hicks but a proper contraction. I felt the babies move down in the last couple of days so I didn't think Braxton hicks anymore.

"Thank goodness." Scott said

"GUYS DINNER!" Alan shouted.

John and Scott helped me off the floor and we walked into the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all sat down to dinner. Dad was immediately concerned by how pale i was.

"Sweetie, you've been paler every day. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine dad just tired but good news, I've put on 10 pounds in 7 weeks. Virgil still says i'm underweight but it's better than being 123 pounds and severely underweight."

"Well done Lily" My dad said. Then I felt another contraction it was the second one in 30 minutes. I tried not to show the pain in front of my family. I couldn't tell them that I was having contractions otherwise they would just panic.

I left the table after the contraction had ended because i need to lie down. It was really horrible. I got to my bedroom and couldn't get comfortable my lower back was aching and my stomach was hurting. I fell asleep in the end though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at 10.30pm to another contraction but a stronger one. I got up and got changed into my night gown and left my room to go to the lounge.

I entered the lounge and my dad was sitting there. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Dad, you know when mom was in labour with Alan. When did she tell you she was actually in labour?" I asked hoping not to raise suspicion but it didn't work.

"When her water broke and she was on the floor. Why you're not are you?"

"No i said I'd tell you didn't i?" I said. I was hoping he didn't see through the lie. Then i was just about to get up when another contraction hit. My dad didn't notice which was lucky. But they were getting closer and stronger. They were now every 20 minutes.

"I'm off to bed dad. Night"

"Night sweetie. See you in the morning."

I left the lounge and headed straight back to bed. I was so tired i could have slept for a week. I was massaging my stomach to get rid of the pain but fell asleep whilst doing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at 8 the next morning to a really horrible contraction, i hadn't woken up all night so they must've died down or I couldn't feel them.

I went to the bathroom because the constant pressure in my stomach felt like i needed to go all the time. I made my way into the bathroom and I just made it when a pain hit me and then there was a sudden gush of water. I looked in horror at the floor as i realised my water had broke.

I wiped up the floor and got changed into my summer dress. The contractions were now coming every 10 to 15 minutes but they were lasting up to a minute.

I knew that i could be at this for a long time so i sat on my rocking chair and rubbed my stomach to help with the pain.

When the contraction had gone I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I didn't fancy breakfast so i thought i would just have coffee. I had just finished making it when another contraction hit it had been 5 minutes since the last one so they were getting closer quickly.

I drank my coffee and went to find my dad. I found him in his office doing paperwork.

"Ah Lily glad you came in i wanted to talk to you."

"Hi dad. Yeah about what?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the mainland?"

"Dad please i keep saying I don't want to go and i mean it i don't want to go." I started to raise my voice.

"Elizabeth Alana Tracy do not raise your voice to me."

"Fine" I walked out of the office and headed straight outside. The stress of my dad made another contraction come on.

I walked outside and just made it to the pool when another contraction hit. I lowered myself on to the sun lounger and sat there until the contraction had gone. I was doing okay until Virgil noticed me.

"Lily? Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded because i couldn't talk as the contraction was so strong.

"you're not having contractions are you?" I shook my head. Then the contraction passed.

"no i'm not Virge don't worry i just have horrible backache. I'm going down to the beach. i accidently shouted at Dad. I just need to cool off for a bit. I'll see you later." Virgil helped me up.

"okay, if you need anything you know where to find me." Virgil said. I walked down to the beach. It's usually a 10 minute walk down there but for me it took 20 minutes as i stopped every time i had a contraction.

I had spent 1 hour on the beach trying to calm down after raising my voice to my dad. I wanted to apologise so i got up from where i was sitting and started to walk along the beach. I nearly made it to the end of the beach from a really strong and painful contraction hit which made me yell. I sat back down and started to breathe deeply to get rid of the pain.

The pain went but as i started to try and get up another contraction hit. That's when i knew i was going to give birth on the beach. I didn't know what to do. I felt the urge to push every 2 minutes but I knew i couldn't. So i phoned Virgil.

"Virge?" I started panting because the pains ere getting worse.

"_Sis what's happening?"_

"My... Water broke... 2 hours ago... I need to push... come quickly and the beach."

"_Okay sis don't worry, do not push I'll be there in 5"_

I did what Virgil said and tried not to push but it was so difficult.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Virgil ran out of the infirmary with all the medical equipment he needed and went to find Jeff and John. He found them both in Jeff's office and burst in there.

"Dad i'm sorry but Lily needs us. She's on the beach in labour. Her water broke 2 hours ago and she needs to push. So come on we need to run quickly. Call Dr Banner on the way."

Jeff and John got up and ran outside and towards the beach. They found Lily on the beach and ran towards her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I saw my dad, John and Virgil run towards me I was really happy. After i disconnected the call to Virgil I had to push. Finally they got to me. My dad and John knelt next to me whilst Virgil was getting his medical equipment ready.

"I'm so sorry dad" I cried.

"That's okay baby don't worry. Why didn't you tell me you were in labour? You were in labour yesterday weren't you?"

"I'm sorry" Then another contraction hit and I squeezed my dad's hand whilst John supported my back.

"Lily you're doing really well, 2 more pushes and you'll meet baby one okay push when you need to." Virgil said.

"Dad you're not getting anymore grandchildren from me" I groaned

"ha ha okay sweetie. Come on now you're nearly there. Squeeze my hand if you need to."

I pushed and squeezed my dads hand. I saw him wince at the pressure i was gripping his hand at. I was so relieved when there was no more pain. My baby cried straight away.

"Well done baby, look she's got blonde hair." My dad said happily.

"Well done sis, for being premature she looks healthy. Are you experiencing any more contractions?" Virgil said.

"No i'm not. can I hold her?"

"Of course. We'll get you into the infirmary then. I will carry you and either John or dad can carry the baby. Right let me pick you up." I passed my baby to John.

Virgil picked me up and carried me into the infirmary. We just got there when i felt another contraction coming. I groaned and breathed deeply as my water broke again. John put the baby in the cot.

"Okay looks like baby 2 is on the way. If you need to push sis, push."

I felt the need to push so I squeezed dads and Johns hand and pushed at the same time.

"Whoo sis stop pushing. Baby 2 is deciding to come feet first, i need you to pant do not push." Virgil said. I started crying because i was in so much pain.

"Dad... i'm scared" I said

"it's okay baby don't worry. Virgil knows what he's doing." My dad said to me. I started panicking.

"Hey Lily, you're doing really well. This baby definitely has the Tracy stubborn gene." John said to me.

"okay Lily, 1 gentle push will get this baby out." I nodded.

I pushed again and then all the pain left my body. I knew it was over.

"Well done Lily, Both of them have a good pair of lungs on them. Baby 2 has brown hair. Baby one was born at 10.45 am and baby 2 was born at 11.15 am."

Virgil gave me my babies and started to clean up.

"I just need to do the last few things down here. You may feel the need to push again." Virgil said. I nodded looking down at the twins. A couple of minutes it was all over. Virgil cleaned up .

Then Scott and Alan entered the room.

"We heard the commotion and thought we'd see what was going on. But anything well done Lily." Alan said he and Scott gave me a massive hug. I gave Scott baby 1 and gave Alan baby 2.

"Have you thought about names sweetie?" dad asked.

"Yes I have, baby one is Lucy Alexandra Tracy and Baby 2 is Chloe Ellen Tracy." My dad had tears in his eyes.

I suddenly started to feel unwell. I felt really hot and really weak.

"Virge... I'm not feeling to good."

"What's wrong?" Virgil said rushing to me.

"I'm really hot and feel really weak."

"Okay I'll check your temperature. 39.6 okay that's too high. We'll try and cool you down. Do not close your eyes at any point okay?" Virgil's voice became distant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Virgil started to panic.

"Dad when Dr Banner coming?" Virgil asked

"He should be here in about 45 minutes. What's wrong?"

"Her heart rates and blood pressure is low. I think the birth has put too much strain on her body. It's like it's shutting down."

"Right what do we do?"

"I need to intubate her because her oxygen levels are dangerously low. Dad i'm sorry but prepare yourself."

Virgil started to intubate Lily but started convulsing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh dear sorry for the cliffhanger guys!**

**Keep reviewing; I'll have the next chapter up soon promise.**


	7. Goodbye?

**Thanks guys for reading and reviewing this you're amazing ;) so chapter 7 yayyy ;) this chapter is done in a general POV.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

Virgil was rushing around the infirmary trying to get as much medical equipment as possible to stabilise Lily who had been fitting for two minutes.

"Why is she still fitting?" Jeff shouted.

"Dad i don't know i really don't. Wait a minute she fainted a few months back and her blood pressure was high. I recorded her blood pressure when we had checkups and they were mostly high. But she didn't complain of swelling or anything but she was sick that time. It may be..." Virgil said until Jeff interrupted.

"No it can't be eclampsia?" Jeff said shocked.

"Could be. Once she's stopped fitting we'll see where we go but someone needs to call Gordon and call mike to tell him to get a bloody move on." Virgil said starting to sound angry.

"Virgil calm down" Jeff said trying to calm Virgil down.

"But if I worked out that she had pre eclampsia i could have got the twins out before this happened." Virgil started to cry. Jeff walked over to him and gave his son a hug.

"Boys get the babies out of here take them into the nursery and stay with them call Mike and Gordon!." Then Jeff noticed how pale John had got. "John you stay here."

Suddenly Lily stopped fitting.

"Oxygen levels are low, BP and heart rate very low." Virgil announced.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Jeff and Virgil turned around to see John lying on the floor. Jeff and Virgil rushed over to him.

"John? Can you hear me?" Virgil said shining a pen light in John's eyes.

"He's in shock, get him on the bed."

"Okay son. Come on John wake up for me."

John started opening his eyes.

"Welcome back son. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy"

"Just relax here okay, I'll be with you. Virgil is just gunna check on Lily okay. Mike is going to be here in 40 minutes just hang on till then."

Then there was a frantic beeping from Lily's monitor.

"Damn it. Dad she's stopped breathing. I'm gunna intubate. Be with you in 30 seconds."

Virgil had quickly intubated Lily.

"What do we do now son?"

"well i'm going to put an iv line in her then check her temp."

Virgil quickly and carefully put the IV line in lily so he could check her temperature.

"Dad her temperature is way too high 40.1 degrees. I don't think its eclampsia. It's either an infection or she's bleeding out somewhere. Her seizure was probably to do with the very low BP and temp."

"Her body didn't take to well to the birth did it." Jeff asked.

"No it didn't i don't think she should have anymore she was very underweight to begin with and underweight during her pregnancy. John, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks can I take this stupid oxygen mask off now?"

"Yes you can but if you start to feel unwell again you tell me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes had passed. Virgil had been checking Lily's monitors every few minutes to see if there was any change.

"Any change Virgil?" Jeff asked, still looking after John.

"No yet dad." Suddenly there was a groan.

"Lily?" Virgil asked shocked.

Lily's started opening her eyes but her breathing started getting fast.

"Lily calm down. Let the tube breathe for you. Don't fight it." Lily started panicking more. She couldn't calm down. Jeff got up from where he was sitting and rushed over to her. He held Lily's hand and tried to calm her down.

"Lily you need to calm down. The sooner you do the quicker Virgil can remove the tube. Breathe deeply." Lily started calming down. Virgil then reached for the morphine so he could get the tube out.

"Okay Lily I'm gunna get the tube out so after 3 breathe out as much as you can ready? 1... 2... 3..." the tube came out and Lily started coughing.

"Okay? Well done honey now put the oxygen mask on it will help you too breathe."

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Jeff asked.

"Ill and in pain. Where are my babies? Lily asked.

"Scott and Alan have taken them to the infirmary, what hurts Lily?" Virgil replied.

"My stomach."

"Well you have just given birth to twins but the morphine should help."

Suddenly Lily went very pale again. Virgil didn't notice because he went to get the thermometer.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Daddy?" Lily said sleepily.

"I'm here baby just keep awake."

"Temperature 38.1, it's a lot better."

"Owwww" Lily's breathing started to go fast again.

"Lily what's wrong? Is it the pain in your stomach? Just calm down breathe deeply." Jeff said trying to keep Lily calm.

"Dad i feel... kinda dizzy, something's... wrong" Lily started to close her eyes.

"Sweetie open your eyes for me."

"Dad i'm gunna examine her stomach."

Virgil lifted the blanket off Lily and stood in shock when bed sheet was red from Lily's blood.

"Dad she's bleeding out. I need to operate now otherwise she'll die. Mike better get here soon."

"Okay do what you need to Mike will be here in 10 minutes." Jeff reported.

"Damn it Dad I need to get there now. Right i'm going to put anaesthetic in her and Mike can join me when he comes. Dad I'll update you in 10."

Virgil wheeled Lily into the operating room of the infirmary and started operating on her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff walked into his office with John to wait for Mike. Then Gordon came through.

"_Hey dad how's Lily?"_

"Not great, Virgil's operating on her now. She's bleeding from somewhere but he doesn't know where. Mike will be here in 5 may be less."

"_What? Dad please keeps me informed!"_

"Will do son. Actually I'll get brains to relieve you and I'll get Alan to go as well so you'll have a co pilot on the way back. Also when you get back get Tracy one ready, Fermat and Alan are due back too school in 2 days."

_Sure thing dad. See you soon. Thanks"_

Gordon's call disconnected and there was a steady beeping from his portrait telling Jeff that an aircraft was about to land.

Jeff ran out of his office leaving John as he still was feeling a bit ruff and made his way towards the runway.

"Jeff, my old mate how are you." Mike said shaking Jeff's hand.

"Hey Mike not too good. Right, quick update. Lily started bleeding from somewhere Virgil has started operating need you to finish it." Jeff and Mike ran with the entire luggage towards the house.

Mike dumped his bags in Jeff's office and ran straight into the infirmary to assist Virgil with the operation.

10 minutes had passed and Lily's operation was over but no one knew the outcome. The wheeled Lily back into the main part of the infirmary.

"Mike, Virgil how is she?" Jeff asked putting John back into the spare infirmary bed.

"Jeff there's good news and bad news." Mike said. Jeff started to go pale.

"Well Good news is that the bleeding has stopped. Virgil stopped the bleeding before i arrived which was brilliant. But the bad news is that..."

"What Mike?" Jeff said

"When Lily gave birth to the second twin somehow her uterus tore apart. This caused the major bleeding and the haemorrhaging. The fit Virgil told me she had was Eclampsia so she'll probably will have damage done when she wakes up fully."

"But what about the torn uterus?" Jeff asked starting to cry.

"Well i'm sorry Jeff but we had to remove it. It was to save her life." Mike stated.

Jeff started crying. He nearly lost his only daughter. Suddenly there was a commotion outside the infirmary and Scott ran in with one of the twins.

"Dad, Lucy, she stopped breathing, she's yellow." Scott said breathlessly. Mike took baby Lucy from him and started examining her.

"Virgil, she jaundice but she's stopped breathing and I can't get a pulse. We'll start CPR.

Virgil and Mike started CPR on baby Lucy.

Jeff, Scott and John started to cry whilst Alan was trying to keep baby Chloe calm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh no sorry for another cliffhanger guys ooops ;/**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews. Next chapter up soon ;)**


	8. Family fun

**Hahaaa thanks guys for the reviews soo sorry for being evil. I'm not evil in real life promise ;) Anyway thank you again and sorry for not updating the Tracy Horror in ages having some massive writers block on it. This may be a bit boring but it's family fluff.**

**Enjoyy**

**Chapter 8**

15 minutes had passed Virgil and Mike were still doing CPR on baby Lucy, Lily was still unconscious, Jeff, John and Scott were looking after baby Chloe and Alan had gone with Brains to get Gordon and then he was going back to school for a month until spring break.

Suddenly there was a little gargle and baby Lucy started crying. There was a massive sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much mike." Jeff said

"No problem Jeff, Lucy wasn't going anywhere were you darling?" Lucy started laughing.

Then there was a groan from the infirmary. Lily started to wake up. Jeff ran to Lily's side.

"Sweetie can you hear me? Squeeze my hand."

"The anaesthetic is wearing off. She maybe in pain but I can't give her anymore morphine." Mike stated.

Lily started opening her eyes.

"Da... dad? What's going on why am i in the infirmary?"

"Hello baby. You've given us quite a fright. After baby Chloe was born you started convulsing, then you started haemorrhaging but you're awake now and alive that's all that matters. But there is some bad news i'm afraid."

"What what's happened where are my babies?" Lily said started to panic.

"Lucy and Chloe are here and well mike will tell you."

"Hey Lily. Now because of the haemorrhaging i'm really sorry but we had to do a hysterectomy. I'm so sorry. Also don't panic, Lucy stopped breathing but she's fine now and both girls are slightly underweight but they'll be fine."

Lily started crying, she couldn't believe what was happening. She tried to get up.

"No Lily you have to stay sitting you're too weak" Virgil ordered.

"Get off me Virge" Lily got off the bed but her legs collapsed from underneath and she fell to the floor. She started crying.

"Lily come on. Get back into bed. You're still not well." Jeff said helping Lily up from the floor.

"Lily we can take you to your own room if you like? You'll be more comfortable." Mike asked. Lily nodded in response.

Mike and Jeff assisted Lily to her room and Lily fell asleep instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Lily had woken up to the family around her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lily, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"Alright thanks. Where's Allie?"

"Gordon has taken Alan and Fermat back to school they're due back in a couple of days. They're only gone for 3 weeks until spring break."

"Where's Mike?"

"He's packing. He's due back to work in 4 days and Jet lag isn't the best. He's leaving in the morning."

"Can i see Lucy and Chloe please?"

"Of course you can, John, Scott you go to the lounge or something Virgil you stay and help me. Actually John, you better start packing your relieving brains in 3 days."

John and Scott left Lily's room and Jeff and Virgil helped Lily into a wheelchair and wheeled her across to the nursery and they helped Lily into the chair next to the cots.

"Dad would you like to hold Lucy?" Lily asked.

"Okay I'll pass you Chloe first."

Jeff passed Chloe to Lily and picked up Lucy. Virgil looked over Lily to see Chloe smiling at him and Lily.

"Do you know who Lucy reminds me of?" Jeff asked

"Mom? Chloe reminds me of her as well." Virgil said.

"Yeah, they both look like your Mom. They look so much like you Lily when you were born."

"Dad, when I go on rescues again who will look after the twins?"

"Well if i'm here I will look after them but if not brains, Onaha and Kyrano can."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem sweetie, we'll leave now and let you have a bit of time with the twins."

"Thanks dad see you later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily had fallen asleep in her chair in the nursery with the twins when she was woken up the next morning by people talking around her.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Lily said trying to get up.

"Don't get up sweetie. Mike wants to do a last check. You fell asleep and been here all night. Are you okay though you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine dad stop worrying." Then she saw the worried look on Mike's face. "Mike? What's wrong?"

"Lily, your blood pressure is a bit low; your heart rate though is high. I think it's just your body trying to get better but I will let Virgil keep an eye on you."

"When you leaving then?" Scott asked.

"Soon, just need to get my bags into my aircraft then i'm off."

"We'll help you Mike." Gordon said.

"Right I'll leave now actually as the weather is brilliant. Let me get my stuff and I will be right back to say my goodbyes."

Mike left the nursery with Scott and Gordon. Virgil stayed next to Lily and kept an eye on her BP and heart rate.

"Actually John you're due to relieve Brains in 2 days can you go after Mike goes? Gordon will go with you." Jeff said.

"Okay dad. I'll get my things ready and say goodbye to Mike." John replied.

Mike returned with his stuff and started saying goodbye.

"Right this is it then. I'll see you lot soon. Bye Lily, congratulations on the twins they'll be fine keep feeding them properly and they'll gain weight, and well done for making such a remarkable recovery. Take it easy though. Bye Virgil, take care of your sister and your brothers oh and your dad. Keep going with the doctor training you'll do brilliantly. Bye John, no more fainting or anything and have a nice time back up thunderbird 5. See you lot soon. Right we walking to the runway then?"

"Of course lets go." Jeff said.

"Bye mike. Thank you." Lily, Virgil and John said.

Mike left the nursery with Jeff, Scott and Gordon and headed towards the runway.

They got to the runway and Mike loaded up his aircraft with his suitcases and started saying goodbye to the rest.

"Bye Gordon keep up with the pranks and the swimming next time I come over I want hear all about the latest pranks. Bye Scooter, now calm down with the mother hen act won't you. Now Jeff, I'm coming over in 4 months I don't want to see a single grey hair okay."

Jeff chuckled.

"Bye Mike thank you for everything."

Jeff and Mike shook hands and Mike got into his aircraft and did all the pre flight checks. He was soon off heading home.

"Well dad, let's go back" Gordon said.

"Yes, you're taking John to thunderbird 5 to relieve Brains so go straight to thunderbird 3 and do all pre flight checks I'll send John down."

They entered the house and Gordon went straight down to thunderbird 3's silo. John was saying Goodbye to everyone.

"See you guys later. I'll speak to you later."

"Bye John Thanks" Lily replied.

"No problem sis."

John left the nursery and made his way to the thunderbirds 3 silo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's end of chapter 8.**

**Thanks for the review guys. Keep reviewing. Oh i'm doing some minor changes on the other chapters. Nothing big.**


	9. Mayday

**I can't believe it chapter 9 already. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews :)**

**This chapter is set 1 month after the last chapter. Spring break is finally upon us.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

Well, I'd never thought I would say this but i'm actually quite bored. Alan and Fermat are still at school but they come back tomorrow for spring break which is good, the twins are asleep but they're going to Grandma's tomorrow because she hasn't seen yet, John's still up on 5 and the rest of the family are either in the pool, by the beach or in Dad's office.

We hadn't had an emergency call in ages so I think everyone was bored. Anyway didn't matter if we had an emergency call or not, dad wouldn't let me go he says "_i'm still too weak to go". _Yeah right.

I made my way outside to see my brothers, I tried walking fast but ever time i did I got a pain in my stomach. It was really annoying I couldn't do the things I love doing.

I got to the pool and I felt the eyes of everyone on me. I didn't notice my dad on the sun lounger because I wanted to avoid everybody's eye contact until he started talking to me. I sat down next to him.

"You okay sweetie?" My dad asked

"Yep i'm fine dad, the twins are asleep, their bags are pack and in Tracy one ready to go to Grandma's and i'm just bored."

"We all are, waiting for a rescue but you still aren't going on any till you're 100%." Then Virgil popped up.

"Talking of feeling 100% dad, Lily are you okay? You look a little pale." I thought to myself, not this again. I've been asked so many times in the past months i'm getting bored of it but I couldn't really lie.

"Just have a pain in my stomach Virge that's all but..." Before i could finish my sentence, Virgil, Scott and Gordon raced out of the pool and surrounded me and my dad shot up and knelt beside me.

"Oh sweetie why didn't you say anything, we could have helped you." My dad said.

"Dad really its fine don't worry about me. Guys really."

"Sis, when did the pain start? Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to take you to bed?" Scott asked. This was the beginning of the mother hen treatment. But i was going to put a stop to that straight away.

"Scott please, i'm fine, i'm not feeling sick, the pain started ages ago and i'm only going back to the house when the twins cry okay." Then i noticed Virgil's concerned face.

"Virge i'm fine, you lot get back into the swimming pool. I'm gunna sit here for at least an hour coz i want to leave later okay now stop worrying."

They all went back to what they were doing which was a relief. I must have fallen asleep again on the sun lounger because when i woke up it was 11am. My dad was still sitting next to me.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah brill thanks. Have the twins cried?"

"Yeah they have but I sorted them out. They wanted feeding and their diapers changing."

"Oh dad you should have woken me. But thank you." I gave my dad a hug. I was glad i was bottle feeding them it was easier for the rest of the family as well.

"sweetie, it's time for you to take the twins over to Grandma's it will take you at least 3 hours to get there and the journey back as well. Virgil's going with you."

"Okay dad, I'll get the twins and meet you in the hanger in 15 minutes? Where is Virge anyway?"

"He's gone to get changed then he's going to do all pre flight checks in advance. Okay go in then and get ready."

I gave my dad a hug and walked into the house. I walked into the nursery and saw my girls fast asleep. I picked Lucy up and put her in the buggy. But when I picked Chloe up she started crying.

"Oh baby, mommy didn't mean to wake you, Ssh Ssh it's alright." I cradled her in my arms. It only took me a few minutes to get her back off to sleep again. I put her in the other part of the buggy. I grabbed the remaining stuff and headed towards the elevator.

I entered the hanger and my dad was waiting there.

"All set?" My dad asked.

"Of course everything's all packed just need to put the twins on the plane and myself and that's it. Where's Virge?"

"Doing pre flight checks, come on I'll help you get the twins on the plane."

Dad and I took the twins out of the buggy and made our way into the plane. I saw two baby seats in it already. They also had the girl's names on each one. I had to giggle. After I settled the girls down in their seats, I loaded the buggy on the plane with the remaining bag.

"Right that's everything. Thanks dad. I'll see you later we'll be back by 11 so I'll see you then. We'll call when we leave."

"Okay sweetie, safe flight. Also if you get more pains tell Virgil." I nodded and headed onto the plane. Next stop Washington.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Virgil and I arrived back to the Island at 11.30 that night. We were so tired. But i could have a week's uninterrupted sleep. I was so grateful for Grandma to have the twins.

Virgil and I walked into dad's office, when we got there Scott and Gordon were in there to.

"guys what's wrong?" Virgil asked. I looked at him my eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"nothing, we were just wondering who was going to pick Allan up tomorrow."

"thank god for that, i thought it was something serious for a moment." I replied.

"Elizabeth Alana Tracy this is serious Alan is coming home for spring break and if we're on a rescue who's gunna pick him up?" my dad replied almost angrily.

"what about lady p? She hasn't been over in a couple of months? I replied.

"brilliant. How could i forget Penny? Right off to bed all of you. I won't tell Alan coz i want it to be a surprise."

"cool." Virgil and I said together.

"Night dad." W all said and let the room together.

I went straight back to my room and laid on the bed. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up at 9am to the siren going off, it was a rescue. I got up still in my clothes from yesterday and walked to my dads office. Brains told us what was happening.

"oil r..rig f...f...fire. trapped m... m...people."

"thanks brains. Lily, sweetheart stay here and help brains."

I didn't argue with him. I simply nodded and watch my father and brothers leave.

I knew the rescue would be televised so I made my way to the lounge to watch it.

I was waiting for an hour till it finally came on the news.

The first thing I saw was an explosion and thunderbird 1 being knocked. My heart stopped.

All I was thinking was 'is Scott alright?' then I saw the rescue platform drop from thunderbird 2 I was so relieved. I turned off the TV and made my way into the kitchen to see Onaha.

"hey Onaha."

"hello Lily. How are you today?"

"Brilliant thanks, family's on a mission."

"oh I know it's hard honey but your father will let you back on missions soon."

"I hope so Onaha, I really hope so. Now i'm gunna go for a dip in the pool. I'll be back in when they're back."

"okay honey see you later"

I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to the pool. I was in there for 2 hours before the alarm was telling me thunderbird 1 was coming into land. I raced into the lounge and waited for them to return.

Then I hear hurried footsteps and groans.

"well, well, well you look shattered."

"Thanks little sis." Scott replied.

"you only sat in thunderbird 1." I smiled at him.

"well, it's tiring now i'm gunna get changed like the others are doing coz Al and Fermat are arriving in 5."

"what? Oh my god thanks for telling me"

I went into the kitchen and waited on Al and Fermat's retuen.

There they were.

"hey Allie."

"hey Lily, you look well."

"i am thank you. Look there's the old man." I smiled at Alan, he turned around.

"dad" Alan went straight at him and hugged him.

"Alan" My dad replied opening his arms to him and ruffling his hair.

Then, there came the footsteps of my brothers. One by one.

"hey fermat." I said

"Hello, L...L... Lily. Nice to s...s...see you again."

"and you."

"Dinner's ready come and get it." Onaha called.

"smells delicious i'm starved." My dad said. I had to laugh. My dad was always hungry even in the easiest of missions.

I got my food and sat at the table. Of course Scott had to start talking about the rescue. I ignored him. I was jealous and i'm sure Alan was. He still wasn't a thunderbird.

The next thing I knew Alan and Fermat were leaving the table. I shot a glare at my brothers and looked at my dad. I gave him a weak smile. We finished our dinners and I made my way to the lounge with the boys. We Alan and Fermat would be up to something but we just didn't know what.

Then the Alarm went off. I looked immediately at Scott.

"well, Alan's for it now" Gordon said highly amused.

"why?" I asked

"well, the alarm just went off and our watches our flashing. He's breeched security." Gordon replied trying not to laugh.

"Hey, shall we listen. Oh hold on I can hear Al walking to dad's office." Virgil said also amused.

We were listening to the conversation. Then we heard our father say,

"you need to grow up."

I looked at my brothers, we all had the shocked expressions matching our faces. We didn't go after Alan or speak to Dad because we all knew they would need time to calm down. I decided to go to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning with the sea breeze coming through the patio door. I got up had a shower, got dressed and went straight to the kitchen where Scott was on his laptop and Gordon was talking to Onaha, Virgil was in his room because I heard music. Alan, well god knows where he was.

"Morning everyone." I said happily.

"Morning sis, you okay?" Scott replied.

"brilliant thanks"

Suddenly the alarm sounded Scott ran for it Gordon and I followed. We knew something was wrong. The alarm sounding was only used when one of us was in danger. We met up with my dad and Virgil on the way, walked into the office.

"How bad brains?" My father asked.

"Thunderbird major damage sustained. Possible m... m... Possible strike by m..." Brains reported. My heart dropped. This was a rescue mission I was defiantly going on.

"meteor?" My dad finished.

"Dad i'm coming, lets go."

I didn't wait for a reply I ran to my portrait and heard my dad say,

"Thunderbirds are go"

We soon entered thunderbird 3s silo. This was the first mission I had been on in 5 months. This was personal though. I was gunna be there. I wasn't gunna let John down. Dad did all pre flight checks and we were soon off. I felt sick. Was my brother still alive?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks guys. I really wanted to link this in with the movie. I had some more ideas. Changing the movie slightly. Please keep with the reviews. Oh and I'm debating when to stop with "the Tracy Horror" because I can't seem to get more ideas for it.**


	10. is it goodbye again?

**Whoop whoop chapter 10! JoTracy123 I'm soo glad you're loving this ;) I love your reviews thank you soo much ;) xx**

**Chapter 10.**

My heart was pounding. I didn't know what to expect. We were about 5 minutes from thunderbird 5 and we could see bits of metal flying around and we could see thunderbird 5 in the distance. I gasped at how badly damaged it looked.

"_I'm losing all power. Repeat i'm losing all power." _That was John. I was so relieved to hear his voice. I could hear the panic in his voice. We needed to get there quick so we could help him.

"Hold on John, we're coming in" My dad replied. I was relieved that we were about to dock.

My dad, Gordon and Virgil started giving instructions to each other. I sat back and looked at Scott. I saw how nervous he was getting but he tried not to show it.

"We're locked on" Gordon stated. I got up quickly out of my seat and ran straight for the emergency packs.

"Tunnel hatch secure" Scott stated. We needed t get in there quick.

"Emergency packs guys let's move." My dad said. I quickly passed around the emergency packs. There was no time to lose. We ran through the tunnel. It felt like it was taking ages but it was just a matter of seconds.

The door opened. The first thing I saw was the flames and sparks flying out of the computers. My dad started giving orders.

"John, Scott tackle that fire." My dad ran over to John, Scott ran off to tackle fires and the rest of us followed my dad.

I looked down at John. He was bleeding. My dad helped him up into a sitting position.

"Virgil, Lily take care of your brother, Gordon give me a damage assessment." My dad ordered. Virgil ran to get the medical kit and I stayed with John.

"Hey John, Now you said I was accident prone, this, well proves you're more accident prone than me." I said. John giggled slightly. I knew he was still in pain. Finally the fires were all out. Scott had gone to help Gordon and dad came over to us.

Dad knelt down beside me.

"Lily you shouldn't be here."

"Dad i'm here to help John. I would not have stayed at home."

"Okay sweetie if you're sure. John you feeling okay?"

"In pain but fine" John replied. He gave us a weak smile.

Dad put an oxygen mask on John to help him breathe. He seemed a lot better with it on.

Suddenly, there was a constant beeping from the monitors. Scott and Gordon ran over to take a look.

"We got a constant warning light on our EPS system." Scott shouted. I knew he was panicking.

"Attempt manual override." Dad shouted back. I saw John stating to close his eyes.

"Hey come on bro stay awake yeah?" I whispered.

"No that's negative" Scott shouted. My dad got up to help Scott. I took the oxygen mask from my dad and held it for John. Virgil had put John's right arm in a sling.

"Back to thunderbird 3 now, John we gotta move." Dad stated I got up and followed Gordon and Scott. Dad helped pick John up. I heard him groan from the pain and it made me wince. I hated seeing my family in pain.

"The locking mechanisms jammed." Gordon stated. That's it. I started to panic. Then a voice came over the monitors.

"Attention, Thunderbird 5. I have taken over your facilities. You no longer control your operational systems."

Who was this guy? I looked at my brothers they all looked scared and confused. They had the same expression on each of their faces.

"OK, you have our attention. Who are you? What do you want?" My dad said. I could tell he was getting scared of this guy.

"_How rude of me. You can call me The Hood."_ I gasped.

"_Now, listen, Mr Tracy. We won't be negotiating. I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob banks,_

_Starting with the Bank of London. The money system will be in chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible._"

"You'll never get away with it!" Scott shouted.

"Why the Thunderbirds?" my dad asked. He was geeing quite angry with this guy.

"_An eye for an eye Mr Tracy."_

"An eye for an eye?"

"_Perhaps you've forgotten me, but you remember saving my brother, Kyrano?"_

I gasped again. This couldn't be true. I tried to block out the noise around me.

"You left me to die that day. You may have broken my body but you have no idea about how powerful my mind has become." He sat himself down in my dad's chair and I could see my dad getting angry. "Now you will suffer as I suffered. Waiting for a rescue that will never come."

He clicked his fingers.

"Wait!" my dad shouted but he cut off the link and something else I couldn't name. I knew this wasn't good.

"Scott, status report" dad ordered him and he looked at the control panel before looking back at him.

"CO2 levels are rising." That was it I definitely wanted to block the noises out around me now. But then I heard one question from Virgil which made a tear come to my eye.

"How long will that give us?" Virgil asked, I noticed he was supporting a now conscious John in his arms.

"About 4 hours." John told us and his voice wavered.

I didn't know what to do now other than wait. I sat on the floor and motioned for Virgil and John to do the same.

Virgil nodded and released his grip on John who let himself fall to the floor with a thump. Virgil stared at him for a while before sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry" John said. I looked at him in shock.

"Why are so sorry John? This is not your fault. Some madman trying to kill you is not your fault" John simply nodded at me.

I got up and moved to the control panels.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked me, I turned my head and sent him a huge grin. Much like the one I had sent him this morning.

I turned my head back around and started to fiddle with the control panel. Scott, Gordon and Virgil soon joined me and we started to banter between each other, it helped a lot. We weren't doing much, we didn't have the proper equipment to fix things on Thunderbird 5 but we did our best.

Dad soon joined us and I turned to look at John, he had somehow stood up and moved towards the doorway.

He was panting heavily from the movement, "Are you Ok?" I called to him. I ran over to him and Virgil and dad followed. We managed to catch as he passed out.

"John? Can you hear me?" Virgil said.

"Come on son wake up. Please open your eyes, squeeze my hand or something." My dad pleaded.

John started to wake up. We were relieved. He had concussion, bruised ribs and a suspected broken arm. It was difficult trying to help him. I was helping John so much I forgot about the pain in my stomach. All this rushing around wasn't good.

"I'm gunna check on the damage in other places be back in a minute." Virgil said. Scott and Gordon went on the ground to fix something. Dad got up to help.

Suddenly there was an alarm. My dad turned around to look at me and John. I got up and the next thing I knew there was an explosion. I hit my stomach and head against something and then I fell into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

"Scott, Gordon are you okay? Jeff asked.

"We're okay" Gordon replied. Jeff and Gordon helped Scott up.

"The heat exchanger has blown" Scott stated.

"You don't say"

Virgil ran in from the other room. He found John getting to his feet to sit on the chair but he couldn't find Lily.

"Is everyone okay?" Virgil asked.

"We're fine son. Is Lily with you?"

"No" Virgil and Jeff looked around for Lily.

"Scott, Gordon see if you can finish what you started." Jeff ordered.

Then Virgil found Lily in the corner of thunderbird 5 and ran over to her.

"Lily, come on wake up for me." Virgil ordered.

"Sweetie, squeeze my hand."

"Dad, her pulse is weak, she must have hit pretty hard."

Suddenly there was a groan coming from Lily.

"Lilly? Come on sis open your eyes."

"Virge? What happened?" Lily asked.

"The explosion knocked you off your feet. Have you got any pains anywhere?" Lily nodded and pointed and her head then her stomach."

"Okay sis, I'll give you some morphine do not close your eyes at any point. We'll help you sit up. Sit with John."

Jeff and Virgil helped Lily to sit up and helped her over to John.

"Now sis, who's accident prone now?" John said trying to keep Lily awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I was becoming more alert now I was sitting next to John. Then suddenly I saw Alan's face on the monitor and heard him call.

"Dad." He said.

"It's Alan." John said, almost in amazement.

Dad moved closer to the screen that Alan's face was on.

"Alan? Where are you? Are you safe?" He questioned.

"I'm at the satellite relay station with Fermat and TinTin. Fermat's going to hack into the main computer system to give Thunderbird 5 back to you."

"We're standing by." Dad told him.

I was kind of amazed actually. I couldn't believe that Alan, Fermat and TinTin would have been the ones coming to our rescue.

I heard Fermat say something off screen but I couldn't quite make out what it was. It was a couple of minutes before Fermat said something else.

"Can you finish?" Alan asked, looking at Fermat behind him.

"Alan what's happening?" Dad asked, worried.

"Hang in there Dad, one more minute. Okay?"

Dad didn't answer but instead watched Alan's face. I quickly glanced around the station before looking back to the communication's screen.

The picture on it started to break up.

"Dad? Can you hear me? We're sending a signal; we're going to lose you. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything, okay?"

"That's a negative, it's too dangerous." Dad told him.

As much as I wanted to get off of here I didn't want Alan to get hurt. I knew that was what Dad was feeling too.

"Follow emergency procedures. Meet Lady Penelope at rendezvous point." Dad's brows furred when Alan didn't reply. "Alan? Can you hear me? We're losing you."

I heard Alan shout 'Dad' before the screen went blank.

All of us were breathing heavily; the air was thick and heavy, but none as much as John. He looked extraordinarily pale in the dim light from the control panel. I got up and swirled his chair around so he was facing me and I pulled him into a hug. I love getting hugs off of John. They reminded me of Mom.

John tensed before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling me closer so I was almost sat on top of him.

The heat was horrible. I felt the sweat rolling down my face. I could see the sweat rolling down my brothers faces as well.

"Phew. Somebody roll down a window, it's getting hot in here." My Dad joked, wiping away some sweat from his forehead.

I didn't pull away from the hug but instead just listened to my older Brothers and Dad talking.

"Re-entry to Earth's atmosphere in 37 minutes." Virgil said. My heart dropped. Was Virgil really giving up?

"Oxygen down to 30 so we won't feel a thing." Scott chimed in and that was it. He had definitely given up.

"Stop it." Dad told him.

"Come on Dad, situations hopeless." Gordon told Dad and I couldn't agree with him.

"No it's not, there's still time." Dad said to us and I really wanted to believe him. I really did but I couldn't. "We've got people on the ground working for us."

"Alan? He's just a kid!" Gordon replied.

"He's a Tracy." My Dad said and he didn't sound too sure anymore.

I immediately felt sad. I felt tears well up in my eyes and begin to trickle down my cheeks. I suddenly started to feel unwell. I started to feel light headed.

"Jo... John?" I asked.

"I feel kinda... Dizzy. I'm not... gunna make it." I said. I felt like i was gunna die. The air was getting thinner. But I knew i had to stay alive for my babies.

"Virgil!" I heard John shout. But I knew it was too late. I was being pulled into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV._

"SIS? Come on wake up." Virgil ordered.

"Son? What's happening?"

"Her breathing's shallow. She's taking it hard. The oxygen levels aren't helping. I'll give her some oxygen but whether she'll make it or not."

"But what about the twins?" John asked.

"We've got to keep her alive. She's a mom and the twins need her." Jeff replied.

Virgil put oxygen on her. Then the gravity went. Everybody started floating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Virgil's POV_

The air was getting less and less. I couldn't breathe properly. Gordon had lost consciousness. It was just me, Scott, Dad and John awake. Lily had lost consciousness too. I spoke to soon though. John went quickly but his breathing stopped.

John was- but he couldn't be. I wanted to scream but there wasn't enough oxygen to do so. John wasn't breathing.

Dad stopped after a couple of minutes of futile administrations and looked up at Scott and me. I could see tears on his face, this made my bottom lip tremble but I refused to cry.

I bowed my head and turned away. I didn't want to see my Dad cry. I rubbed my temples softly and jumped out of my skin when someone started to cough. I turned around to glare at the person who had done it only to find my Dad grinning like a madman and pressing the facemask against a barely conscious John's mouth.

I couldn't help but grinning too, my older brother wasn't dead. He was alive, barely though.

"Don't go to sleep." Jeff told John when his eyes began to slip shut. "John, look at me. Keep your eyes open."

Then that was it. I turned to see Scott had lost consciousness and finally I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Dying?

**Chapter 11**

I suddenly heard voices surrounding me. I knew i was alive. But the air was still quite thick but it was easier to breathe. I heard my dad first.

"Thanks for waking me." Dad was saying.

"Dad!" That was definitely Alan.

"Well done." Dad told him.

"Mr Tracy." Came Fermat's voice. "Confirm access protocol." I was happy but I must have lost consciousness again for a few seconds.

When I woke up I was on the floor, the air didn't seem quite as thick as it had done before and it was much cooler. I took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. I sat up slowly the pain was still in my stomach. looked around, everything that wasn't screwed down was strewn all over the place. I could see Gordon, he was laid flat on his stomach with a grin on his face and eyes wide open.

"Where's the Hood?" Dad asked. I started to get the things together. I knew we had to stop this guy. But it was too dangerous. I stood next to Scott and Virgil as Gordon was kneeling on the floor trying to regain his balance. I gave Scott a massive hug. I actually thought, that was the end.

"He's in Thunderbird 2, Mr Tracy. He's heading towards L-L-L-." Brains started.

Lady Penelope cut him off, "London."

"She's right." Brain confirmed.

"He's got the mole on board." Alan chipped in.

"Thunderbird 3 lost a booster, Dad. We'd never get there on time." John told Dad and I sighed.

"Let me go after the Hood. He'll destroy everything you've built. Everything the Thunderbirds stand for." Alan said, his voice was full of determination.

I was impressed but I knew what Dad's answer was going to be before he had opened his mouth.

"Negative. I'm sorry it's too risky." I was kind of glad that Dad had said no, I didn't want Alan to get hurt. I know we tease him a lot but that's just our way. He's our baby brother; I'd die before I saw him get hurt.

"I can do this you know I can." Alan let out a sigh. "What am I saying? We can do this." I helped Virgil, Scott and Gordon with collecting the things up, but I still was listening on the conversation.

It was a couple of seconds before Dad answered, "Okay Alan. We'll meet you there. Thunderbirds are go."

"FAB" Alan said with a massive grin on his face. I smiled. He wanted to be a thunderbird so much. This was his chance to prove to dad that he is grown up.

My dad cut the link, "okay guys we are outta here." I smiled at him and followed my brothers into thunderbird 3 with Dad helping John behind me. I knew there was a lot of clearing up to do but i was glad everyone was safe.

We got into thunderbird 3 and Gordon did all pre flight checks. We were soon undocking from thunderbird 5. My dad said to Gordon with a massive smile on his face, "Gordon, heat 'um up."

It wasn't long before we were entering the earths atmosphere again. The vibrations of thunderbird 3 made me ill. The pain in my stomach escalated quickly and it spread into my back. It was the same pain i felt when I was in labour.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up as we were landing. Despite the pain, I followed my dad and brothers out of the craft and ran straight towards the festival pier. I got there and saw police and rescue boats circling the water. It must've been where thunderbird 4 was. I was panicking so much. Was my baby brother still alive? Then there he was. Thunderbird 4 rose above the water and we all started screaming.

We ran towards the entrance to festival pier to meet Alan.

"so glad you can finally join us" Alan said. I had to laugh. Just like Scott.

"hey, don't go getting cocky after one mission, we still have a dangerous job to do. TinTin get Fermat and meet us in thunderbird 1 Alan and Lily you come with me." I nodded at my dad and ran with him and Alan.

We found thunderbird one and quickly did pre flight checks. But Alan had asked dad something which made me get a tear to my eye.

"what was mom like?" Alan had asked.

"she was a lot like you." I could see my dad trying not to get upset. "come on we have a job to do."

We were soon off heading towards the bank of London, I was scared I didn't know what we would find.

We got to the bank of London and Parker and got there the same time. We all ran in and tried to find Lady P.

"Alan, you guys stay with Parker, Lily and I will find lady Penelope." I ran off with my dad. Alan had shouted something but I didn't get what he said. My dad and I looked in different places around the bank until we found another room.

"stay here sweetie i'm gunna check this out."

"okay dad be careful"

My dad ran into the room. I hoped Lady P was in there. I then heard running footsteps. I turned around and there was Alan running towards me.

"no Alan, don't go in." I pleaded. He took no notice he ran on but stopped. I wondered what he was doing. Then he shouted for Dad and ran in. I followed but stopped at the door way. I noticed my dad and Lady P in a cage. Then i saw Alan getting pushed across the floor. He hit his back against the wall. I winced. I knew he would have some bruises in the morning.

When Alan got up i was relieved. But that relief was short lived when he started getting strangled. I ran in to the room disobeying my dad. I pleaded with him to let Alan go. When he did finally let Alan go, Alan got straight back up again.

"Alan no don't." I shouted.

The hood noticed me. His eyes suddenly went red. Everything went blurry. The next thing I knew I was chucked along the ground like Alan but harder and I impaled something at the end. That was it. Everything went black and I lost consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Alan had beaten the hood. Scott, Virgil, Gordon and John ran in with the police. The police immediately arrested the hood. Scott and Gordon helped Alan and John and Virgil unlocked the cage which Jeff and Lady Penelope were in. Jeff immediately ran to Lily followed by the boys.

"Oh my god." Jeff exclaimed when he saw a pole impaled through Lily's chest.

"We need paramedics here now! Lily? Lily sweetheart can you hear me?" Virgil said.

Lily wasn't moving. The paramedics ran in and immediately assessed Lily's condition.

"what's her name?" the paramedic asked.

"Lily. She's been impaled straight through the chest with a metal pole, she suffers from anaemia, she recently gave birth to twins and she had a hysterectomy." Virgil stated. The paramedic took off Lily's uniform. All the Tracy's took off their uniform as they all wore home clothes underneath.

"okay, we're gunna take her to the nearest hospital which is St Thomas's hospital.

The paramedics put Lily on a bed and ot her straight into the ambulance.

"I'll call Dan Parker. He works in St Thomas's i trust him i've known him for ages and he knows about internation rescue." Jeff said to Scott.

"okay dad. At least Lily will have someone she knows treating her."

"Boys, you get the Thunderbirds back home. I'll keep you updated on the situation as things progress." Jeff said

"F.A.B." They said in unison and turned to go back to their respective birds.

"And make sure Scott doesn't kill Alan." Jeff told them trying to lighten their moods.

Jeff quickly boarded the Ambulance and as they made their way to the hospital he watched Lily's face as it seemed to pale even further.

Jeff listened as the two paramedics called to each other all the while the female paramedic working quickly on Lily.

Jeff couldn't look away from her face. She had a slight grimace marred her features but other than that she looked peaceful, almost as if she was asleep.


	12. alive and well?

**Chapter 12**

"Sir? We've arrived. Dr Parker is waiting for us outside." The paramedic said.

Jeff simply nodded and moved away from the bed. He left the ambulance and saw Dan waiting outside for them.

"Jeff, how's things?" Dan said smiling.

"I'll speak to you later about it Dan, please just help my baby girl." Jeff pleaded.

"We'll do what we can but what I've heard from the incident it may be touch and go." The paramedics removed Lily from the ambulance and they all rushed inside.

_Lily's POV_

Everything was black; it reminded me of space, massive and never ending although there were no tiny pricks of light. There were no stars. Nothing.

Silence had enveloped me at some point, I don't know how or when but it just was. I was scared; I didn't want to be here.

I couldn't be dead, could I? What if I was? I'd never be able to see my Father, Brothers or my babies again. I'd never be able to hear their laughter or teasing. Never be able to see their faces or feel their arms wrap around me in a hug. Never again.

I started to panic when I realised I couldn't feel my body. I was just floating in black, eternal night. I was starting to find it hard to breathe; I couldn't seem to be able to gulp in enough oxygen.

It was then I started to feel. A prick in my arm started it off and slowly but surely the feeling returned to my body.

It hurt, oh God. It hurt so much. I could feel but I wish I couldn't, I wanted to return to the state I was before. It was getting harder and harder to remember what that was like.

Still, my breaths had not become any easier and now adding to the fact I was crying, the tears burnt paths down my cheeks, it was so hard. Too hard.

Invisible hands were touching and prodding me from all sides, though I think they were trying to be gentle it sure as hell didn't sound like it. I heard a scream; it was so loud that it nearly shattered my eardrums. It didn't last long but it was so full of pain and longing. Maybe the person that screamed was hoping for it to all end soon, maybe hoping for there to be no more pain. Maybe they were crying for a loved one they would never see again. Maybe that person was me.

Voices, too many, they were distorted and so loud. Louder than the scream. So maybe it wasn't a scream, maybe I was just imagining it. Maybe none of this was real; instead it was some kind of hell. Being so close to life but so far way at the same time.

Footsteps, people were leaving. There were no more hands left, everyone had given up. Finally, there was no one left in the room.

How could they? I'm still here; I'm trying to get back. I want to go back. I'm trying so hard but I can feel myself slipping away. What's happening? No, please, no. I don't want to die alone. Where was everyone?

My Dad; my Brothers, my babies? I need them now, where are they? Why aren't they helping? Why aren't they here? Holding my hand and telling me everything is going to be all right, joking about things that happened when we were children. Just being here.

Had they given up too?

It's still so black, it's cold and I can feel myself shaking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Back on Tracy Island, Virgil was seeing to John in the infirmary. Whilst the other boys were having a shower.

"Well John looks like you got off lightly. Your arm is just badly sprained. I've cleaned up the cut on your head. So you're free to go."

"Thanks Virge. We really need to go back to England."

"I know we do we'll leave right after us two get a shower."

"Okay, let's go then. We have to be there for Lily and Dad."

"Alan is gunna stay here with TinTin and Fermat, Onaha and Brains will look after them, until we get back." Virgil said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours had passed and back at the hospital, Lily was still being operated on. Jeff was sitting in the waiting room. He was on his own, and then the boys came.

"Dad, where's Lily?" Scott said hurriedly.

"Scott calm down, She's in the operating room. She's been in there for over 3 hours."

"She's okay though?" John asked.

"I don't know son, i really don't. But, how are you?"

"Dad i'm fine a cut to my head and a badly sprained arm that's all. Don't worry about me."

"But I do, you could go into shock. You had a direct hit."

"Dad really can we Just worry about Lily. If i start to feel ill i promise i will go and see Dan okay."

Dan came out of the operation theatre and went to see Jeff. Jeff saw Dan and stood up quickly.

"Dan, how is she?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, she is fine. We removed the pole. We don't think it hit any organs but we'll do an ultrasound, ct and x-ray later to double check. I put an IV in her which contains anti-biotics just for infection."

"What about her heart? And her breathing?" Virgil asked.

"Fine. Complete steady rhythm throughout and breathing was absolutely fine. No intubation was necessary." They all sighed with relief. "The anaesthetic should be wearing off so she should be waking up shortly. We've wheeled her into a private room. You can go and see her."

Jeff shook hands with Dan, "cheers Dan. Come on boys."

"Oh blondie if you start to feel ill tell me. Jeff we'll have that chat later." John smiled and nodded.

Jeff and the boys made their way to Lily's room. They entered her room. Jeff sat down in the chair next to her bedside.

"Hello, sweetie. We're all here. Please wake up." Jeff pleaded.

"sis? Please wake up. You've given us too many frights these past months." John pleaded. Lily squeezed John's hand.

"Dad, she squeezed my hand." John said surprised.

There was a groan from the bed.

"Hmmm" Lily groaned.

"Lily? Sweetie? You with me?" Jeff said.

"Dad?" Lily started coughing but couldn't stop. She went into a coughing fit. Jeff stood up.

"Lily? Scott get Dan quickly!" Jeff shouted. Scott ran out of the room in search of Dan.

"Come on Lily try and take a deep breath." Virgil said.

Dan ran in with Scott. He immediately looked at the monitors.

"Guys, you need to wait outside." Jeff walked out with the boys.

Dan started to help Lily.

"Okay Lily, Just take a deep breath in, i'm gunna spray something in your throat it will help you relax and help you breathe." Lily started breathing normally and she was fully awake.

"Dan? What happened? Why am I here?"

"Hello Lily. You've been in the wars haven't you. You got impaled on a pole. But it's fine. Will do more scans later. I'll be back later."

"Thanks Dan." Dan left the room and met with everyone outside.

"Dan is she okay?" Jeff asked.

"Perfectly fine. She just got a post operation reaction. Go in. I'll see you guys later."

Jeff and the boys entered the room. Jeff sat down in the chair he recently vacated.

"dad?" Lily said.

"Hello sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"felt better. Has someone called Grandma?"

"I have, she's taking the twins back to the Island. Brains and Alan are picking them up." Gordon said.

"Dad i'm so sorry." Lily said as she started crying.

"why baby?"

"I should've listened to you. Now i'm in this mess. I thought I was dead."

"Oh sweetie. You wanted to help John and you came up. You didn't know what was gunna happen.." Lily's breathing started getting fast.

"I'm sorry." Lily gasped in-between sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"baby girl its fine please calm down. Breathe deeply. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I calmed down after my near panic attack. But, something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right.

"Dad, do you know when I can go?"

"sorry sweetie i don't."

"oh okay. Do you guys fancy a coffee? Coz I do." I said to my brothers.

"yeah why not. Dad do you want one?" Gordon asked.

"yes please boys. Take your time."

My brothers left. It was just me and my dad. I started to feel unwell.

"Dad, do you know where Dan is?"

"no sorry. Why are you okay? You've gone a little pale."

I winced at the sudden sharp pain in my chest and stomach. I became very light headed.

"Dad... Get... Dan... i'm not feeling good. Chest... stomach." It was hard to breathe now.

"Sweetie please, stay with me. I can't lose you. Keep talking." My dad said. I started to lose consciousness again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Jeff pressed the emergency button on the wall and Dan ran in.

"Dan please help her." Jeff pleaded.

Dan starting checking Lily.

"Jeff it's a tension pneumothorax. Her lung has basically collapsed. Did she complain of other pains?"

"yes her stomach"

Dan took away her bed cover to find it was red form where Lily as bleeding.

"right she's bleeding out need to get her into theatre now." Dan demanded.

Suddenly, All the monitors were frantically beeping but the heart monitor made one long beep.

"too late to move her."

The boys walked in with the coffee and stood in shock at what they saw.

"Dad?" Scott asked.

"Jeff, I need you outta here. Lily's heart stopped. I'm gunna operate in here. I'm sorry she may not make it."


	13. Shocks and Surprises

**Thank you every one for the reviews ;) i'm getting more evil every time.**

**Chapter 13**

Jeff and the boys waited anxiously in the waiting room for news on Lily. Jeff was pacing around the waiting room whilst the others were sitting on the chairs.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Gordon whispered to Virgil.

"I don't know. I'm keeping an eye on John at the moment he's been getter paler by the hour."

"I wish dad would sit down. He's getting on my nerves." Scott whispered.

Then Dan walked in. Everybody stood up.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Jeff immediately asked. Dan took a deep breath.

"We managed to re start her heart but when we opened her up she had a large laceration to the abdomen which we have repaired successfully. She also had a punctured lung which was from a piece of metal. We have repaired that successfully too. She is on a ventilator because she won't be able to breathe for herself. Now, about her heart..."

"What about her heart?" Jeff interrupted.

"Well Jeff, i'm sorry it's very weak. Do any of you guys know how much she weighed before she gave birth to the twins and how much she weighed before she was pregnant?"

Everybody turned to Virgil.

"She's 5 foot 8 and she weighed 110 pounds before pregnancy and a couple of days before she gave birth she was 133 pounds." Virgil stated.

"Right that means she's probably lost about 25-30 pounds in the last month. So I say she weighs between 103 to 108 pounds maximum. She's severely underweight for her height. Her heart is not coping that's why she went into cardiac arrest. Now I've spoken to a few people and we want to move her to a private hospital in New Zealand. The main doctor there is Mike Banner."

"I know him Dan. When can we move her?" Jeff asked trying to get rid of the tears in his eyes.

"Soon. Now I want to quickly check you out John follow me. You guys can go and see Lily."

"When will she be able to breathe by herself again?" Jeff asked.

"Well she's got the Tracy stubborn gene she could be out from a day to a couple of weeks. Now go in to see her."

Jeff, Scott, Gordon and Virgil went to see Lily and John went with Mike.

Jeff went over to Lily and held her hand.

"Hello again sweetie. You gave us another fright. We're gunna move you to Mike's private hospital in New Zealand. You'll be closer to home then. Please wake up for me."

Dan walked in but without John.

"Dan, where's John?" Jeff asked.

"We've had to admit him for overnight observation Jeff."

"WHAT?" Scott said alarmed.

"His heart rates too fast and BPs low. He's showing signs of shock. We'll move him in here so he can be with everyone."

"Good grief. Thanks Dan" Jeff said. The nurses wheeled John's bed into Lily's room.

"Johnny?" Gordon said.

"Hey Gordo. Sorry about this everyone."

"It's not your fault you've been through hell so just relax okay." Scott said.

"She looks so ill and thin laying there." Virgil said.

"I know but, she'll get better. Hopefully." Jeff replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 weeks had passed Lily was still unconscious and John was still under observation.

"She looks so thin" Gordon said.

"I know son, but once she's better, she'll be back to her normal self." Jeff replied

Dan walked in smiling.

"How are we all today?" Dan said.

"Fine thanks Dan, just waiting for Lily to wake up."

"Hmm okay well there's no change but it could be anytime soon. Now John how are you feeling?" Dan asked walking over to John's bed.

"Still about fuzzy bout a lot better."

"Okay well we'll keep you in for another couple of days."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

It was, it had to be. Five people; my Brothers and Dad, it just had to be them. I could hear them shuffling around the room and then one held my hand. They felt so hot and their grip hurt me, I didn't think it was intentional. I heard a loud noise, a sob. It sounded so close to me but I felt so far away.

The hand let go of mine and there was noise as if someone had moved quickly, then there was the sound of a chair being pushed across the floor and someone falling into it.

My hand was then being held again by the same figure. His hands were soft and slim, only a bit bigger than my own. They must be Virgil's; they just had to be.

There was once again shuffling, though on a lesser degree as opposed to before. I think it was only one person doing the moving.

Suddenly, really big hands were holding my other hand. They were hot too, so much hotter than the other pair. I wanted to move away from both of them because it hurt, God, it hurt so much but I found myself unable to move.

"Lily?"

That one word immediately identified the person. Dad.

"Wake up, please, let us see you smile."

My Dad is hurting; I can hear it in his voice. His actions. He hadn't given up on me, yet. How was I supposed to wake up? I could try but I don't know how much longer I could hold on. How long could I stay awake.

Then everyone was gone. I was left alone, or maybe I had been alone all along? Perhaps, they hadn't come. I had just imagined it all. But, if that was true, who was this coming into the room? A nurse, probably.

The person didn't do anything for a couple of seconds, choosing instead just to stand beside my bed. I didn't know if he was staring at me or not, he probably was.

He then ran a finger across the back of my left hand before leaving.

So that was it? Nothing? Maybe they know something. Maybe I'll be able to see Mom again.

That was something that would make everything so much more easier to bare but I still didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay; I wanted to be able to spend more time with my Brothers and Dad and My girls.

I heard laughter in the room. I wanted to laugh with them but I still couldn't move. I had opened my eyes once but this time it's more difficult.

"I love you Lily, we all do, and that's why we need you to wake up again." That was Virgil

I could hear his footsteps pacing around the room, they sounded too loud.

Why was I still here? The pain I had been feeling returned in full volume. It was sudden and it scared me, I wanted to scream and shout but my mouth wouldn't open.

This wasn't a good sign was it? Or maybe it was. I don't know, I have no idea about anything anymore. I couldn't even control my own body anymore. I felt trapped, like I did on Thunderbird 5.

"Big sister, please wake up. I want a hug from you again. they're the best. I know I've never told you this before but I love your hugs so you're not allowed to go because I need them." That was Gordon.

Gordon liked my hugs? That explains a lot; out of all my brothers he had always been the first to ask for a hug when something had upset them. Or maybe it had just been with me he had been like that. I didn't care, as long as I had made him happy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed, and I found myself wondering what he was sorry for? I couldn't think of anything.

After a couple of minutes I felt myself being pulled closer to his body, my forehead against his. I was glad for the contact, even if it did bring pain.

My body was shaking and I didn't know why or how to stop it, I was terrified once again. I'm scared a lot, I've noticed. Who wouldn't be though?

I was alone once again. Then somebody took my hand again. It felt like Scott's. I needed to do something to attract his attention. I put all my effort into my hand so I could squeeze his. I relaxed after trying. I don't know if it worked though.


	14. What?

**Sorry for the late updates guys. College has been a pain and I have had hospital and doctors appointments. I may have a free weekend so I can update more.**

**Chapter 14**

"Umm, dad?" Scott said.

"Yes Scott?"

"I think Lily just squeezed my hand. Only slightly but i'm sure."

"She can't have done!" Jeff said surprised.

Then, the monitors starting beeping.

"Boys, get Dan, quickly!" Virgil, Scott and Gordon ran out of the room in search of Dan and John tried to get up.

"John please stay on the bed. Let Dan handle this" Jeff said as he rushed over to John. Dan ran into the room.

"Heart rate and BP are increasing. I think she's gracing us with her presence" Dan said checking his data pad and the monitors. Lily started opening her eyes but began panicking.

"Lily sweetheart i need you to let the machine breathe for you okay. I will disconnect the machine when you calm down." Dan said soothingly. Lily's breathing started slowing.

"Well done baby you're doing perfectly well." Jeff encouraged.

"Okay Lily i'm gunna switch the machine off okay so start breathing normally and I'll get the tube out." Dan said.

Dan switched the machine off and removed the tube from Lily. Lily started to breathe on her own but went into a coughing fit.

"Welcome back sweetie, its okay just try and get your breath back."

"I'm gunna put an oxygen mask on you Lily. It will help you breathe." Dan left the room to give them privacy.

"Da...Dad?" Lily asked

"Hey sweetie How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Hey guys." Lily said as she noticed Scott, Virgil and Gordon standing in front of her.

"Where's John and Alan dad?"

"Alan is at home with Lucy and Chloe and John, well he's right there." Lily saw John in the bed next to her and started to panic.

"John? What happened? Why you there? Is it serious?"

"Sis calm down i'm fine. Dan just admitted me for obs okay. Well I've been here for two weeks. But i'm fine. Just, calm down."

"I want to go home." Lily said to Jeff.

"You can't sweetie, not yet. Wait till your better. We're moving you to Mike's private clinic so you'll be closer to home. You'll be moving soon."

"Where's Dan?"

"He's outside Lily why? Are you feeling ill again?" Jeff said starting to get worried.

"No, I just need to ask him something. But i really want to be treated at home dad so i can spend time with the girls."

"I'll ask Dan and call mike. Scott, can you find Dan please." Scott left the room in search of Dan.

"I'm really sorry everyone." Lily said starting to cry.

"Sis, why are you sorry?" Virgil said.

"Because of what I've put you guys through..."

"Lily don't be silly honey no of this is your fault it was an unfortunate incident that occurred." Gordon said.

Dan entered the room with Scott.

"Hey Lily. Glad to see you're awake. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you're really underweight and your heart is not coping. So i'm really sorry sweetheart but it's weak. I doubt if you could survive on missions now." Lily started crying she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"All I ever wanted to be was a Thunderbird and work for dad."

"Sweetie you can still work as a thunderbird but on mission control."

"Can I go home and be treated at home instead of going to Mike's?"

"Let me see how you are doing in a couple of days. But I would say go to Mike's"

"I need some rest now. I'm feeling tired." Lily said upset. And she fell asleep almost immediately.

"Do you think she'll want to be on mission control every mission?" Scott asked to no one in particular.

"No she won't. She's stubborn Scott. But i bet you in the end she'll spend all of her time with the twins." John replied.

"Jeff, i really think you should check into a hotel so you lot can get some rest. I'm here and John's here so Lily won't be alone."

"Dan i really need to stay. I need to look after Lily and John."

"No Jeff. This is an order, go, and take Scott, Virgil and Gordon with you. I don't want to see you here until tomorrow morning okay." Dan said smiling at Jeff.

"Okay then, come on boys. I'll see you later Dan. Bye John I'll see you in the morning. Say goodnight to Lily when she wakes up."

"Okay dad. Bye." John replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

It must have been at least 10 or even 11pm. I could hear John snoring in the bed next to me. I really needed to get up. I swung my legs out of the bed and started sitting up slowly. I groaned slightly as a pain ripped through my chest.

After the pain left I put my feet on the floor and got my balance as i stood up. I made my way to the door and left my room. I made my way to the toilets. I wanted to get away from all of this

I entered the toilets and I felt my heart beating feeling fast. . I went into one of the cubicles and locked the door. I suddenly felt really unwell. Everything went black and I must have fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

It was 8am the next morning. John was still asleep and none of the nurses or Dan had come into their room yet. Then, Jeff entered the room and started panicking when Lily wasn't in her bed.

"John? Wake up son." Jeff said.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" John said sleepily.

"Never mind that. Where's Lily?"

"In her..." John looked over at Lily's bed and was shocked when he saw she wasn't there.

"What? Press her emergency button." John said.

Dan ran into the room.

"Jeff? What's... right we need to find Lily and fast." Dan ran out of the room and Jeff helped John up out of bed.

"Lily? Sweetie where are you?" Jeff shouted through the hospital halls.

"Jeff, i'm gunna look in these toilets can you and John stay out here just in case." Dan entered the toilets.

"Lily sweetheart are you in here?" Dan suddenly heard a groan from one of the cubicles.

"Lily?" Dan bent down to see Lily collapsed in one of the cubicles.

"Okay Lily just lie still i'm coming in." Dan got up and hit the emergency button on the wall and shouted for Jeff. Jeff and John ran into the toilets.

"Jeff i need you to talk to her. I'm gunna climb over."

"Lily? Sweetie can you hear me?" Jeff said

"Hmmmmm" Lily groaned.

"Hey sis. Come on if you wake up, I promise we'll go to the caves when we go home okay? And Alan is coming over and he's bringing Lucy and Chloe."

Lily started opening her eyes. Dan opened the door.

"Hey Lily. I'm just gunna listen to your heart."

"It's slowing down a bit but nothing to worry about." Dan reported.

"Come on we'll get you into a wheelchair and back to your room."

"Okay Dan."

Dan wheeled Lily back to her room with Jeff and John following. They helped Lily into her bed and put her bed up so she could see everyone. Dan then made his way over to John to check on him.

"Okay John, by the looks of these charts I can officially discharge you. Well done." Dan said happily.

Suddenly Scott, Virgil and Gordon rushed in.

"Boys? What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"The press are here." Scott said breathlessly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Uh oh the press are here. Will Lily take a turn for the worst? Or will she get better now that her daughters are on the way. Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing. Sorry if this chapter was boring.**


	15. problems and home

**Thank you for the reviews guys i love them so much and they actually help me to write the next chapter..**

**Chapter 15**

"What?!" Lily said alarmingly.

"Don't worry Lily, we'll get security to cover all the hospital. Everybody who works in the hospital have name cards which gives them access to certain areas. Me and a few nurses only have access to this area so you'll be safe. Anyway, your vitals have majorly improved so i'm gunna sign the papers to have you discharge so you can be moved to either Mike's or back to the island. If you choose the island then i'm gunna have to accompany you until you are fully recovered. This will be put in place tomorrow" Dan said.

"Thank you Dan, I'll call Alan to tell him to stay put." Jeff said

"Dad listen to this." John said as he turned up the TV.

"_we are currently outside st Thomas's hospital, London, where we can confirm that Elizabeth Tracy, daughter to billionaire and ex astronaut Jeff Tracy, was admitted to hospital a couple of weeks ago after being impaled on a pole during an attack. We also had reports that she has been in a critical condition but have no update on that since. Once we get updates we will inform you." _

"How did they know i was impaled on a pole?" Lily asked.

"I don't know but i'm gunna sign them papers now and we'll take you home. You're at risk here. I'll get a private ambulance to take us to the airport. Scott, you take Gordon and John and we'll meet you there. I'll go now." Dan said as he rushed out of the room.

"Dad, we need to... what's that guy staring at?" Scott started saying but got cut off by a man staring at them from the hospital gardens.

"He's... a... Reporter..." Lily said starting to panic.

"Virgil pull them blinds down now, Gordon get Dan back in here quickly." Jeff ordered.

"Hey Lily its okay. Take a deep breath okay don't panic you'll be fine." Scott said. Dan rushed into the room.

"Lily sweetheart you need to slow your breathing down for me okay." Dan said calmly but Lily was getting worse.

"Come on sweetie you need to calm down we're gunna be leaving soon and in 9 hours you'll see Lucy and Chloe again." Jeff said. Lily started to calm down.

"That's brilliant we done Lily now keep this mask on. I'll put a sedative in you when we leave so you'll be comfortable on the flight. Now where was this reporter guy?"

"He was in the hospital gardens Dan" Gordon reported.

"Damn it. Jeff there's no other way out of the building and into the ambulance. We could get security to get this guy but there may be others out there." Dan stated.

"Is it safe for the boys to go out?" Jeff asked.

"Of course they just need to keep their heads down. Actually I've got an idea. Boys you go to the airport by car and meet us outside Tracy one Jeff and I will take Lily by police helicopter. If I call for one now it should be here in 1 hour enough time to get my stuff, discharge Lily, get equipment and put a sedative in her. Can you boys go now cos it will take you at least an hour maybe more to get to Southend airport."

"Okay Dan. Come on guys." Scott said as Virgil, Gordon and John rushed out of the room with Scott following.

"Right, I'll be back in 30 minutes try and keep Lily talking and if she falls asleep wake her up every 10 minutes or so to check how she's feeling." Jeff nodded in response and Dan left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I was so glad that i was going home today. I knew that there was still a way to go until i was fully recovered but i was going to the safest place where no one could hurt our family.

I felt so tired it was unreal i tried to keep my eyes open but they kept closing.

"Lily keep awake for me." Dad said i tried but it was so difficult.

"Dad, I want to sleep." I groaned but it was kinda muffled because of the mask that was on me.

"Soon baby soon you haven't got long till the helicopter arrives." My dads voice was becoming distant. I knew i was falling asleep.

I woke up to my dad and Dan talking, i couldn't make out what was being said but it sounded like Dan was panicking.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"um a reporter has got into the hospital but it's okay we're leaving because the helicopter is already here."

"okay Lily, i'm gunna put a low sedative in you for the journey. If you feel any pains at any point tell me and I'll give you a dosage of painkillers" I nodded in response. We finally started moving quickly up towards the helipad. I started to feel a lot calmer now that we were leaving for good. They put my bed into the helicopter and strapped everything and we soon left. My dad held my hand all the way because he knew that I was scared of helicopters.

I fell asleep again because when I woke up I was in Tracy one.

"Dad? Where are we?"

"we're just crossing Japan only 2 hours to go. Everyone's here. John and Gordon have fallen asleep and Scott and Virgil are piloting and Dan and I are looking after you."

"how are you feeling Lily?" Dan asked me

"fine. Why?"

"you've gone very vry pale all of a sudden. So tell me the truth."

"okay, I have a pain in my chest and stomach."

"Okay that's better, i'm gunna examine your stomach " Dan said smiling at me. I knew how to annoy him.

"what's up dan?" My dad asked.

"well her abdomens distended. Could be another bleed i can't check because the scanner may affect the plane. I put more blood in her and set up another IV line but the chest pain is due to the fact your ribs are broken."

"I'll call Alan so he can get the infirmary set up."

"Dad tell him If the twins cry and they're not together put them in the same cot for a little while until they are settled." I said.

"okay sweetie I will."

My dad picked up his phone and started to call Alan. I asked him to put it on loud speaker. I hadn't heard Alan's voice for ages. Well a few days.

"_hello dad"_

"Hey Alan, we're on our way back to the island now so could you set up the infirmary? Lily is coming back earlier than we anticipated because we had a few troubles with the press."

"_that's fine dad"_

"how are the twins?" My dad asked.

"_Perfect, had a few problems with milk, sick and my shirt but yeah no problems."_

"thanks son. See you soon. Bye." Dad disconnected the call. I smiled at him and then my eyelids became heavy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Dan looked at Lily's monitors.

"Blood pressure dropping and heart rates rising definitely a bleed. Can you tell Scott and Virgil to keep the Plane steady I really need to open her up again to find the source of the bleed."

"Of course I'll be back. I'll leave you to find the bleed."

1 and a half hours later, Dan had found the source of the bleed and managed to stop it without any problems. Jeff walked back in.

"How is she?" Jeff asked concerned

"Fine. It was a minor bleed but i patched it up. Her vitals are all back to normal. I've given her another shot of morphine but she should be awake when we touchdown." Dan reported

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I woke up but I couldn't see anyone. The plane wasn't moving either. Were we home? I had no clue. Then i saw someone move next to me but i couldn't make out who it was.

"Lily? It's Dan. You may feel a bit rough but I had to open you up again. You had a minor bleed in the stomach but that fine now. We've landed and we're about to move you to the infirmary so just stay awake." I nodded and smiled weakly at him. I can't believe it. I was finally home.

"Lily we're ready to move you. You feeling okay?" My dad asked me. I saw the concerned look in his eye.

"i'm fine dad. Just glad to be back." I smiled weakly at him.

"well you'll be in the infirmary for a while till you're 100%" i nodded slightly and I closed my eyes.

I woke up and I was in the infirmary. I missed this place so much. My brothers weren't in the infirmary which was good but i couldn't wait till i saw the twins again.

"Dan? Is everything okay?" I asked sleepily.

"not really, your heart rate is slowing down. And i think you are losing more weight. But that's not surprising. Could you try and eat something solid for me?" i nodded in response. Dan rose the bed up for me so i was sitting up but winced at the sharp pain in my back.

"you okay Lily?" my dad asked.

"of course."

"now Lily, i want you to try and eat this." Dan said to me handing me a slice of toast. I hadn't eaten anything solid in weeks. I started eating the toast and managed to finish it. It felt so good to have something.

"Well done honey you feeling okay?" Tom asked me. My stomach started churning. I felt like i was going to be sick. I shook my head in response to Tom. I sat up and pointed to the bowl on the side. My dad rushed over to it and brought it over and put it in front of me.

"its okay Lily, bring it up." My dad rubbing my back. I was sick.

"are you okay?" Dan asked me. I nodded in response.

"right okay we'll keep you on liquids for a while." Dan told me.

"Dad can you bring Lucy and Chloe in here please?" My dad nodded and eft the room. It was ages since i last saw them. My dad walked in with the twin carry basket and my girls were fast asleep. He passed me the basket i was so happy.

"Hello, mommy hasn't see you two in ages. Haven't you girls grown. Dan, meet Lucy and Chloe." Dan walked over to me and looked at Lucy and Chloe. He had a massive grin on his face.

"wow, they are so cute. They look like you Lily and they have a hint of your mom in them." Dan smiled at me.

It was good to be back. I know that i was on the long road to recovery but recovering here was going to be better than being surrounded by the press.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 15 is now over... thanks guys for the reviews. **


	16. Thunderbirds are go!

**Chapter 16**

It's been a month since we returned to the island. Dan was still with us but he still hadn't let me leave the infirmary since we arrived back. Everyday I've been in the infirmary under observation i had a few ups and downs but I think i'm getting back to normal. Dan walked into the infirmary with dad.

"How are you feeling today, Lily?" Dan asked me.

"Fine thanks can I try and eat something today please. I'm kinda getting fed up with liquid food." I asked smiling at him.

"Sure we'll try something small again like toast. I'll be back in a minute." Dan left the room and my dad came over to me.

"Where are the girl's dad?"

"In the nursery asleep. Don't worry about them Onaha is looking after them." I tried to get up but my dad was trying to stop me.

"Dad let me get up please." I said.

"No sweetie you're not 100% yet wait till Dan gets back. Anyway Dan is going back to England tomorrow. He thinks you're nearly back to good health so he thinks Virgil will be okay to finish things." My dad smiled at me. I gave him a weak smile. Then Dan returned.

"Once slice of toast just like the doctor ordered." Dan said smiling and laughed.

"Now Lily, let's see if you can keep this down." I took the toast and started eating it. I felt absolutely fine. I finished the toast and didn't feel sick at all.

"Well done sweetie. Do you feel okay?" My dad asked.

"Absolutely fine thanks. Dad can i get changed into my own clothes now?" My dad looked at Dan who nodded. "Okay, I'll get you some clothes I'll be back in a minute." My dad left the room.

"So Dan, Dad tells me you're..." I stopped as a bout of nausea hit me. Dan immediately knew what was happening and gave me the bowl. Then i was sick, again. I started crying.

"Its okay honey, just take a deep breath." My dad ran in with my clothes when he heard the commotion.

"Oh Lily, don't worry. You'll get better soon." I nodded and Dad handed me my clothes and he and Dan left the room so i could get changed. It felt good to be in my own clothes again.

"Dad you can come back in now!" I shouted. Dad and Dan walked back in and Dan started doing checks on me.

"Well i can safely say that everything is looking normal. I think i may leave this afternoon as I can get a couple of days at home before work Monday. I'll just go and find Virgil and I'll pack my things." Dan left to find Virgil. I knew where he was. He would be in the lounge.

"Dad, could you make me some soup please?" I asked.

"Of course I'll be back soon okay." My dad left the room. I sighed in relief. I knew that i could escape the infirmary. I pulled the IV line out of my hand and disconnected all the wires to the monitors. I made my way out of the infirmary slowly. I was hoping that there was no one at the pool but of course, there was.

Scott and John saw me and immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Lily, what are you doing out of bed? Does Dan and Dad know?" Scott asked me.

"Scott i'm 20 nearly 21 years old please i'm not a child anymore." I said back to him i wanted to go down to the beach but got stopped again when John started talking to me.

"Sis, you really need to go back to the infirmary, you're still not well." John said. I started getting annoyed.

"Guys, I've been in that stupid infirmary for a month now, I've hardly spent any time with the girls and i can't eat solid food." I said starting to raise my voice.

"Lily calm down." Scott said.

"No Scott I won't calm down, oww" I collapsed to the floor in pain. Scott and John shot out of the pool and ran to me.

"Lily what's wrong? John call dad."

"No John i'm fine. It's nothing oww" I shrieked as another pain hit me.

"No Lily, you're not fine. John, call dad." Scott said, his voice was becoming distant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Scott and John were panicking as Lily went into unconsciousness.

"_John, what's up?" _Jeff said.

"Dad, it's Lily, she's outside with us by the pool. She collapsed in pain and now she unconscious"

"_Okay i'm coming."_

"Come on Lily wake up for us." Scott pleaded.

"Scott? She's waking up." Scott looked down at Lily to see her eyes opening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily's POV

I was waking up. It was very blurry but i could hear the conversation around me.

"Hey sis welcome back. You feeling okay?" I couldn't make out who it was but I nodded in response. Then I heard someone shout my name. It sounded like my dad.

"Lily?" My dad said.

"Dad? What happened?" I asked trying to get everything focussed.

"I don't know but do you think you could sit up?" I nodded and i felt loads of hands helping me up. Then i saw Dan running towards me with Virgil, Gordon and Alan.

"Lily, why did you leave the infirmary?" Dan asked me. I shrugged in response.

"Come on we'll get you back to the infirmary, boys you can go back to whatever you were doing." Dad said. He knew that i didn't like everyone around me. My dad and Dan helped me to my feet and assisted me back to the infirmary.

We got back to the infirmary and Dan started talking to me.

"Lily, I've got to leave in an hour but i'm leaving Virgil in charge. I'll give you a shot of morphine. This will make you go to sleep so I'll say my goodbyes." I hugged Dan and fell asleep straight after.

I woke up but i wasn't in the infirmary. I was in my room with no wires or anything. I looked over at the clock on the bedside and it said 8am. That meant Dan had gone home. I got up and walked out of my room. I didn't feel ill or anything. I was still slow on my feet but i felt a lot better. I walked into the lounge and I saw my dad sitting there with Chloe and Lucy.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" I walked over to my dad.

"Fine thanks." I sat on the sofa next to my dad and picked up Chloe .

"Hello baby, mommy hasn't seen you for ages." She started babbling and laughing. Then I gave Chloe to Dad and picked up Lucy. I didn't notice my brothers walking into the lounge.

"Do you girls want to go in your play pen? Yeah?" I put the girls into the play pen and laid down on the sofa watching them. Then, my brothers walked up to me. Virgil knelt down beside me.

"Hey Lily. I'm gunna take your blood pressure." Virgil said to me. I nodded as I watched Lucy and Chloe play with each other.

"How is it Virgil?" I heard Scott say.

"Good news, it's normal." Virgil announced.

"Can I try and eat something please" I asked i was determined to keep it down this time.

"Of course. I'll be back in a minute." Virgil said.

"NOT TOAST VIRGE!" I shouted. My dad laughed.

"Come on sis move up." Gordon said and Scott nudged me. Alan sat on my lap.

"Oh my god Alan, you way a ton." I said then John sat on top of Alan.

"Ahh guys you're killing me. Hahaaa Gordon stop..." Gordon started tickling me. I could hear Lucy and Chloe laughing as well.

"Okay guys break it up. Gordon, Alan look after the girls." My dad said. Gordon and Alan got up and John sat next to me. I could hear Gordon talk to the girls.

"Hello, uncle Gordy and Uncle Alan are gunna look after you." I smiled but i could hear Scott trying not to laugh. Virgil returned.

"Okay Lily, here we are a cheese sandwich and some ice cream" My dad rolled his eyes.

"Virge you are amazing." I took the food from him and started eating it. It took me 10 minutes to eat it.

"So?" John asked.

"Fine, i don't feel ill at all." I actually didn't i felt brilliant.

"Well done sweetie. And by the way, guys, we are having a barbeque tonight, so we're gunna get everything ready. Boys off you go and get stuff ready, Lily you can stay in here with the Girls." I smiled at my dad. Everybody left. I picked up Lucy and Chloe and took them into my bedroom. I put them on the bed and they fell asleep, i laid down next to them and fell asleep.

I woke up at 6pm and got changed. I picked up Chloe and Lucy and put them in the buggy. I made my way out and saw everyone. Onaha, Kyrano and TinTin were outside, Lady P and Parker and Brains and Fermat. John, Scott , Virgil and Gordon were in the pool. Fermat was learning how to swim. I got to the top of the stairs and my dad helped me carry down the buggy.

"Good evening Lady Penelope."

"Good evening Lily, How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you. A Lot better than I did."

"Of course, do excuse me."

I walked to the sun lounger and sat there and watched my brothers attacking John in the pool. I laughed at them. I watched Alan talking to TinTin. There was something definitely up with them two. Then my dad got out this triangle, where he got that from i will never know. I got up and moved towards my brothers.

"Gather round. I have an announcement to make. Tonight is a special night. We're all together because of three very special people, Fermat, TinTin, Alan. The world needs Thunderbirds and the Thunderbirds need you." I looked at my brothers. I couldn't believe it. Alan was finally a thunderbird. I was so happy for him. Then my brothers moved towards Alan and Fermat and pushed them into the pool. I laughed and stood with TinTin. Suddenly my dad's emergency ringtone went off.

"Yes, Madam President. I see. Of course, straightaway." I looked at my brothers.

"Boys." My dad shouted. My brothers got out of the pool and made their way up to dad's office. I took the girls up to my dad's office as well. They all looked so smart. I wasn't going on missions but maybe mission control but I needed to spend some time with the girls.

"Thunderbirds are go!" My dad said and they went into their portraits. I stood at the balcony with my dad and watched thunderbird 1 go I heard thunderbird 3 and 2 launch as well.

"Why don't you take the girls to bed and you can go to bed as well."

"Thanks dad. Say goodnight to the boys when they get back. Night" I hugged my dad and left the room with the girls.

I put them to bed and went into my room and fell asleep.


	17. Meeting you

**Thank you for the reviews guys and 'guest' i'm so glad you're enjoying this i love your reviews they make me smile and kattfan12001 thank you for your reviews. You actually give me ideas. Right so here we go chapter 17 already. I actually keep getting ideas for this.**

**Chapter 17 **

Well it's august over here now and the twins are 6 months old. It's scary only a few months ago i was impaled on a pole. I'm nearly back to normal still putting on weight but have fainting spells sometimes but i'm not bothered.

I woke up this morning to my laptop going off; i ran over to it and lifted the lid. My heart stopped when i saw what it was. _Incoming call, Jack._

What? This is the twin's dad and i haven't spoken to him since June last year.

"Hello Jack" I said

"_Hey Lily. Um i just wanted to see how you are?" _

"I'm good thanks. I haven't spoken to you since that night."

"_Um no. I'm sorry to hear about your accident." _

"Don't worry it was three months ago. Why are you calling?" i asked suspiciously.

"_Well, i haven't stopped thinking about you since that night. Well what i'm trying to say is I love you Elizabeth Tracy." _I froze and stared at him.

"You what? Did i hear you right? You don't talk to me for over a year then you say you're in love with me?"

"_I wanted to call you but I didn't know what you would after what happened."_

"I'm not angry with you i'm glad we did it. Anyway we have to meet up there's something's we need to talk about."

"_Um okay normal cafe in the town when we went to uni? This Saturday?" _

"Perfect, I'll see you there at 3pm don't be late. See ya." I disconnected the link and shut my laptop down. My heart was pounding. I made my way out of my room and made my way into the kitchen where dad as sitting at the table with Lucy and Chloe in the high chairs.

"Hey dad"

"Morning sweetie. Are you okay? You look a little pale." I nodded and went to the cupboards to get the baby food.

"Dad can i ask you something?" I turned around to talk to my dad and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Go for it." He replied.

"Were you ever disappointed that i got pregnant. Because i was only 20 years old?" I asked.

"Of course not. Your mum was 18 when she had Scott and I was only 22. Okay i'm 47 and a granddad but i love it. You have given me my first grandchildren. I was actually expecting TinTin and Alan to be the first ones but I'm glad it was you. They're too young." I smiled at my dad and sat down in the chair next to him. I started feeding Chloe and dad started feeding Lucy.

"Mommy's taking you on a special outing on Saturday. Oh yes i am." Chloe started laughing. I ate some of her food so she would eat it. Eurgh it was revolting.

"Where are you going Saturday?" My dad asked.

"I'm taking the twins over to the mainland. We're going to Cambridge where my uni was. I'm taking the twins to meet their dad." My dad looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"It's about time i did." My dad smiled at me. I suddenly had a horrible pain in my chest and it was hard to breathe. Then i looked at the pot and it had the ingredient i was allergic to, milk. I got up from where i was sitting and tried to walk to out of the kitchen without my dad panicking but it was too late. I collapsed to the ground.

"Lily? Sweetie are you okay?" My dad said, stroking my hair. It was so hard to breathe.

"Milk... reaction..." I couldn't breathe it was so hard.

"Oh god. Hold on okay. Virgil get in the kitchen now. I don't care if you're still in bed. If you don't want your sister to die then move." I heard dad shout through his wrist comm. Was i gunna die. I now had an allergic reaction with a panic attack.

"Dad? What's going on?" I looked up and saw Gordon standing in the doorway.

"Right i need you to run to the infirmary and get Lily's allergy medicine and get an oxygen mask. And you have my permission to murder Virgil because he needs to do this. Now hurray." Gordon left the room it was now really difficult to keep awake. But i managed.

"Come on baby stay awake. They'll be back any second and you'll be okay." I nodded to my dad and then Gordon came running in with Virgil.

"Right Virgil after this explain to me. Just help your sister." My dad shouted. Gordon help my hand.

"I'm so sorry Lily. Hold on a couple more seconds." Then Virgil put the needle in me and my breathing started slowing down. It was a lot easier to breathe.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah i'm fine dad don't worry." Gordon and my dad helped me up.

"Virgil explain." My dad said angrily.

"I'm so sorry; i put my communicator on mute. Then Gordon rushed in jumped on me told me what was happening." Virgil said. I shook my head.

"Well, Lily could have died. You are on mobile control for 2 weeks of rescues and no you cannot fly thunderbird 2 either Alan can do that." I could hear Gordon sniggering.

"But dad..."

"No Virgil."

"I am really sorry Lily." Virgil said apologetically.

"It's okay really, i'm fine now"

I stood up and dad and I finished feeding the twins. Virgil and Gordon left the room. Gordon was laughing at Virgil.

"So dad, can i borrow Tracy 2 on Saturday please?"

"Of course. Stay in a hotel overnight okay don't travel there and back in one day. Actually Scott can go with you."

"Of course i won't thanks dad."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday came really quickly. I woke up at 7 to get ready because it took 4 hours to fly over there. I gathered my stuff and got the twins into the buggy. I made my way into dad's office.

"Dad its 9am we're gunna leave because i want to check into a hotel before we meet Jack."

"That's fine. Come on I'll walk you guys down."

We walked to the runway where Tracy 2 was already moved out. I loaded all the stuff in the back and strapped the twins in. Scott had already done all pre flight checks and so I said goodbye to dad.

"Call me when you get there and if there are any problems at all call me."

"Of course dad don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie, bye girls, see you later Scooter." I gave my dad a hug and went back into the plane. And off we went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we landed in Cambridge and i called my dad, i took the twins to the hotel and i got us ready to meet Jack. I didn't know what to expect. We left the hotel and made our way to the cafe.

We got to the cafe but Jack wasn't there yet it was 2.50pm so i was 10 minutes early. I grabbed a coffee and sat down. Scott sat on the table behind me reading a newspaper. Finally Jack arrived. I stood up and he came over to me.

"Hey Jack long time no see."

"Hey Lily, you're looking well."

"So are you. So how comes you started talking to me again?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about you Lily and I mean what i said. I really do love you." I smiled at him.

"Jack, before you carry on there's something i gotta tell you."

"What?"

"That night, well, these are your daughters." I saw the look of horror that went through his face.

"But... they can't be. Twins?" i nodded. "How old are they?"

"6 months old. This is Lucy and Chloe."

"Lily, i love you but i really can't do this i'm sorry." Jack got up and ran out of the cafe. I started crying. The next thing i heard was tyres screeching from outside and a thump.

"Scott look after the girls" I ran outside and there he was. Lying on the ground. Jack just got hit by car.

"No Jack." I screamed. I ran over to him but the next thing i knew i had pains shooting through my body and darkness hit me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

The ambulances came quickly. Scott and the girls went into the ambulance with Lily. Scott phoned Jeff to tell him what happened.

"_Hey scooter. How's the trip going?"_ Jeff asked

"Dad, Lily has been hit by a car, she ran after Jack. Jack has also been hit by a car. We're going to Mount Auburn Hospital please hurry." Scott pleaded.

"_Okay Scott we're on our way. Stay with girls and Lily till we get there will be there in 2 hours we'll take Tracy one"_

"Okay dad hurry please." Scott disconnected the call.

"Please Lily, I can't lose you again. Wake up for me." Scott pleaded.

It took them 6 minutes to get to the hospital. Lily and Jack were both rushed to the OR.

2 hours later Jeff and the boys turned up and Lily and Jack were still in the OR.

"DAD!" Scott shouted. Jeff ran over.

"Scott? Have you heard anything?" Jeff questioned.

"No i haven't they're still in the OR. It was horrible." Scott said as he started crying. Then the Doctor arrived.

"Mr Tracy? I'm Doctor Hills" The doctor asked.

"Yes, i'm Lily's father what's happening?"

"Well she got off a bit lighter than the other chap brought in. Lily has broken both of her legs, she has 4 broken ribs which a clean breaks, broken back and a minor head injury. No intubation was required. She is gunna be fine."

"Thank you so much. What about Jack?" Jeff asked.

"Well i'm sorry, he's not gunna make it. It's only a matter of time. We've moved those two in together as Lily requested. She's awake now so you can go in and see her."

Jeff and everyone rushed in to see Lily laying straight.

"Lily, oh Lily, baby i'm here."

"Jack i want Jack." Lily pleaded.

"Lily?" Jack said softly.

"I'm so sorry." Lily said crying.

"Come on guys let's give them space." Jeff said as he left.

"It's not your fault, i over reacted."

"No you didn't it's a scary thing learning that you're a parent. But it's okay you're a dad." Lily said smiling.

"i want to be the dad to our babies." Jack replied.

"You will be please be in our lives."

"Lily, i'm... sorry... I ... love... you... Take care of... my baby girls... love you..." Jack said as he started to lose consciousness.

"I love you Jack." Lily said. Then Jacks monitors made one flat line beep.

"JACK? JACK! DAD HELP HIM" Lily shouted. The doctors ran in and looked at Jack.

"Time of death 6.01pm. I'm so sorry Lily." The doctor said as he switched off Jacks monitors. Lily started crying.

"NO! JACK PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I'M SO SORRY." Lily screamed.

"Lily, calm down sweetie. He's gone i'm so sorry." Jeff said holding Lily's hand.

"Dad... Tell... The boys... I... love... them... look... after Lucy and... Chloe...love you... Dad." Lily closed her eyes.

"Lily? Baby wake up Doctor help her." Jeff pleaded. Then Lily's monitors made one long beep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oops cliffhanger. Sorry guys.**


	18. Why her?

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I know i like hurting Lily :/ nowww chapter 18 :o**

**Chapter 18**

Lily's heart monitor was making one long beep.

"We need the crash team in hear now!" The doctor shouted. "Mr Tracy i need you to wait outside please." Jeff left the room and doctors and nurses ran in. Jeff stood outside the room with Virgil, Gordon, Scott, Alan and the twins.

"What's happening dad?" Alan asked.

"Well Jack died about 2 minutes ago and it looks like Lily's heart gave up." Jeff said sadly.

"But she'll be okay won't she?" Gordon asked.

"Of course she will. She's a Tracy. She's been impaled on a pole and been hit by a car in 3 months i just don't know how much trauma her body can take." Then the doctor came out.

"Mr Tracy?"

"Yes. What's wrong?" Jeff replied concerned.

"We managed to restart Lily's heart. I think the shock of Jack dying didn't agree with her. She should be coming round soon. So go in." Jeff shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you so much doctor." Jeff walked in with the boys behind him. Jeff sat in the chair he vacated.

"Lily, sweetie, wake up for me."

"Dad?" Lily said quietly.

"Hello Lily. You gave us another scare. This rate i'm gunna be grey."

"Where's mom?" Lily asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Lily, mom died, remember?" Scott said.

"No she was right here a minute ago, i want mom, and she was holding my hand. Dad please, where is she?" Lily said getting distressed.

"Sweetie calm down, Scott's right, your mom died 12 years ago. You were dreaming baby." Lily let a tear fall from her eyes.

"Where's Jack?"

"um Lily, Jack died. I'm so sorry." Scott said. Lily let tears flow from her eyes.

"Where are the girl's, dad?"

"They're right here. They're sleeping at the moment." Virgil replied.

"Dad, can you get me something to drink please. I need a straw though. It's annoying not being able to sit up."

"Okay sweetie i will, I'll be back in a minute." Jeff left the room.

"Scotty?"

"I'm here sis." Scott went over to lily and held her hand.

"If anything happens to me, i want you and Alan to be the girl's guardians."

"Really? Us? Thank you Lily but nothing is gunna happen to you i promise." Scott said. Alan walked over.

"Thank you Lily." Alan said.

"Also, i want Johnny to be god father and Onaha to be god mother."

"He'll be really pleased. I'll tell him later" Scott said. Jeff walked in with a drink for Lily.

"Boys, go downstairs and grab something and can you make sure the girls are fed please." Scott nodded and took everyone out of the room.

"There we are sweetie, hot chocolate is that okay don't worry it has no milk in it?"

"Perfect dad, its weird how i'm allergic to milk but not products containing milk. Can you hold the cup for me please? I can't move my head." Jeff nodded. Lily took small sips from the hot chocolate.

"That's really nice thanks dad." Then Lily started coughing.

"Hey Lily it okay try and catch your breath." Lily's coughing ended up her being sick but because she couldn't move onto her side, she started choking.

"Hey, its okay, it's okay. HELP!" Jeff shouted.

The doctor and nurses ran into the room.

"Okay Lily, keep calm. I need the suction kit quickly, she choking." The doctor ordered. "Right she's coughing up blood into the OR now!" The doctor ran out of the room with Lily. Jeff walked out of her room and walked downstairs to the cafe area.

"Dad what's wrong?" Virgil asked.

"Lily's been rushed to the OR again."

"What? Why? What happened?" Scott asked.

"She started coughing, then she was sick, then she started choking then she coughed up blood. Quite a lot."

"But she's gunna be okay? Right?" Gordon asked.

"It's touch and go son, Alan, i want you to take the twins back to the island Gordon you can go with them. Don't worry about coming back. I'll call you if there's any change. I'll contact John up on 5 to tell him what's happening."

"Okay dad, come on Alan" Gordon said. Alan and Gordon took the twins and made their way out of the hospital.

"I suppose we better call John" Scott said. Jeff nodded and pressed the button on his wrist comm.

"_Hey dad. What's up?"_

"I want you to get hold of brains and Fermat and TinTin to pick you up from thunderbird 5. Brains and Fermat are going to do your rotation and you can have TinTin as a co pilot on the way back. Once you get back make your way into Tracy one when Alan and Gordon and the Twins get back and make your way over to Mount Auburn Hospital and on the way i need you to pick up Dan from London."

"_Sure thing dad but why are you at the hospital?"_

"Lily went to Cambridge to meet the twin's dad, Jack. Jack and Lily were hit by cars. Jack died earlier. Lily has been rushed into the OR again."

"_WHAT? Okay Dad I'll be there as soon as possible. Please keep me updated. John out."_

"Why is it always her?" Virgil said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff, Scott and Virgil were waiting in the private room. Virgil was pacing about.

"3 hours, 3 hours she's been in the OR now John's probably left the island and making his way to London." Virgil said.

"Mr Tracy?" The doctor asked.

"Doctor what happened? Is she okay?" Jeff asked.

"We opened her up and we found a bleed in her stomach. We patched it up okay. Also, we found a large laceration to her spleen so we've had to remove that. But, unfortunately Lily suffered a pnuemothorax so unfortunately she had to be intubated. There is one more thing..."

"What's happened?" Virgil asked.

"She started bleeding from the ears and nose. We did an emergency scan and it showed that Lily had a bleed, we decreased the pressure in her brain but i'm really sorry, Lily went into a coma." This pushed Virgil to the limit. He burst into tears.

"But... but... she can't be she was talking to us" Jeff said.

"Well because she's in a coma it will give her back a chance to repair. We've taken her to a private room in ICU. Also, Mr Tracy, I noticed Lily had some old surgical scars and I don't seem to have Lily's medical history. Would you be able to give it to me please."

"Sure. Um 6 years ago she had an appendicitis, February she gave birth to twins and she had to have a hysterectomy, then in March she was attacked and got impaled on a pole and she had to have surgery to remove it then she had a bleed in her stomach, and when we transferred her she had another bleed. I think that's all." Jeff said.

"Okay that's fine. Thank you. Also Mr Tracy I would like to hand Lily over to one of the best doctors I know, his name is Dan Parker he works in London."

"I know him already; Dan was the one who treated Lily when she was attacked."

"Perfect well I'll call him so he can make his way over."

"Thank you. Could you tell him that my son John will pick him up?"

"I will, You can go in and see Lily now." The doctor showed Jeff, Scott and Virgil to Lily's room.

Jeff sat down in the chair next to Lily's bed and held Lily's hand.

"Hey baby, Scott, Virgil and I are here. John and Dan are on the way." Jeff said.

"Sorry Mr Tracy i need to put an IV line into her hand." The nurse said.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"it is For saline, Anti-biotics, vitamins and nutrients. We noticed she is slightly underweight so this should help but she will lose weight again unfortunately."

"oh okay, thank you." The nurse put an IV line in Lily's hand and left the room.

"remember the day she was born?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you were in tears because you got a baby sister and you Virgil, kept poking her until she cried. And John didn't know what to do. He just stared at her." Jeff said.

"She was tiny" Scott said.

"Well, your mom went into labour at 32 weeks, she was 8 weeks premature, but she was a fighter and she's a fighter now." Scott and Virgil nodded.

"But John was smaller." Scott said.

"Yes that's true. Well he was 16 weeks premature and look at him now."

"Then Gordon and Alan came along, she was in tears because she didn't have a sister." Jeff said.

"oh yeah, but she didn't need a sister, she has TinTin. Anyway, she's got all of us, who needs another sister." Virgil said. Jeff suddenly went sleepy and fell asleep in the chair with his hair on Lily's bed. Virgil and Scott brought in the chairs from outside and did the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott woke up and looked at his watch.

"What! Virgil wake up."

"Scotty? What's wrong?"

"Virge, we've been asleep for 10 hours. Its 7.30 in the morning."

"well, well, well look who finally decided to wake up," Said a voice from the door.

"Dan! John! When did you get here?" Virgil asked.

"oh about 2 hours ago, i'm now in charge of Lily's case" Dan replied.

"awesome, shall I wake up dad?" Scott asked.

"um nah don't worry he'll wake up when he's ready. Anyway we bought coffee and sandwiches and cookies." John said.

"hmmm did someone mention coffee?" Jeff said sleepily.

"well, there's no stopping your dad. At the mention of the word coffee there he is." Dan laughed, the boys giggled at Dan comment.

"Now back to Lily, she isn't showing any signs of improvement and the anti biotics are not working so we're gunna put another type in her IV and see where that takes us." Dan said.

"Thanks Dan." Scott said.

"No problem scooter, I'll be right back with the new anti biotics" Dan said as he left the room.

"Did you boys sleep okay?" Jeff asked.

"fine thanks dad. Well Johnny, Is Alan and Gordon okay with the twins?" Virgil asked

"Fine, but had a problem with Lucy being sick over Gordon just after landing. But she was okay."

"Bet fish wasn't pleased." Scott said.

"Hahaaa no he wasn't. But he couldn't get annoyed. His face went bright red. Matched the colour of his shirt." Dan returned with the new anti biotics and put them into Lily's IV.

"glad to see you guys have brightened up. The coffee and food did you good. I'm really hoping these work. They should kick in, in a couple of minutes. They're fast acting."

"brilliant, i'm hoping she wakes up soon." Jeff said.

"i'm sure she will, she's like you Jeff, very stubborn." Jeff laughed. Then Lily's monitors started beeping.

"whoo whoo blood pressure is increasing rapidly, heart rates rising." Then Lily started fitting.

"whoo okay, Virgil can you run into that cupboard get me some diazepam." Dan said as he through the keys to Virgil.

"What's happening?" Jeff asked.

"Looks like a reaction to these anti biotics, i'm gunna have to change these and try one more solution." Then Virgil gave Dan the Diazepam.

"Thanks, right this should stop her fitting." After a few seconds Lily stopped fitting and went back into her coma state.

"was she trying to wake up?" John asked.

"I think if she didn't have a reaction to the anti biotics, she would have woken up." Jeff looked shocked and went back to holding Lily's hand.

"come on Lily, your family needs you, don't leave us again." Jeff said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. welcome back!

**Chapter 19**

It's been over a month since Lily's accident and Lily was still on the ventilator. There was no sign of improvement yet. John had gone back to the island to pick up Gordon and Alan but left the twins with Onaha and Kyrano whilst Brains and Fermat was doing Johns rotation until Lily was back on the island.

"Good evening everybody." Dan said happily.

"How are you always happy?" Scott asked.

"Because I am scooter." Dan said picking up Lily's file.

"How is she doing Dan?" asked Jeff.

"Well, her temperatures on the rise, she's hypertensive and pulse is slowing down. I think she's got a touch of the flu but we'll monitor everything. But her scan on her back has shown that the broken vertebra has healed so we'll take off the neck brace and because her legs only had 1 clean break in each they have fully healed as well so we'll take off the casts." Dan said.

"Brilliant, thank you so much Dan. I just hope she wakes up soon." Jeff said.

"Will she have the same problem with her eating again like before?" Alan asked.

"Probably, when she wakes up we'll give her a couple of days to get back to normal then we'll see what she can do." Dan said smiling.

"Dad, Dan, Lily just squeezed my hand." John said.

"Pulse is increasing, respiration rates up. I'll remove the tube and see where we go from there."

Dan removed Lily's tube and her neck brace. He removed Lily's leg casts and put a back support on her.

"What do we do now?" Gordon asked.

"We just have to wait. Respiration rate has fallen slightly but she's breathing on her own and Pulse has fallen quite a lot so I'll keep an eye on that. Now all of you apart from Scott can go back to the hotel and get some rest. And before you ask, Scott is staying because he slept throughout this morning and wasn't here but he's only stay till 12 tonight then I'll take him back to the hotel. Now go." Dan ordered.

"Okay come on boys. But if anything goes wrong, call me" Jeff said

"Don't worry dad, I'll be back in a few hours." Scott said. Jeff left the room and Scott sat down in the vacated seat.

"I'll be back later scooter."

"Okay Dan, thank you." Dan left the room and Scott fell asleep holding Lily's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

My eyelids were getting lighter and lighter. I was finally waking up. But I had no clue what day it was. I woke up and there was Scott, sleeping but there was no one else.

"Scotty?" I said quietly. There was no reply. So I started poking him.

"Dad, i don't wanna go to school today." Scott said, i rolled my eyes at him.

"Scott, wake up." His head suddenly shot up.

"Well, thank you for waking up." I smiled at him. I then realised that my back was risen up so I could see the room better.

"How are you feeling sis?"

"Quite ill, but not in pain as I was. What day is it?" I asked.

"It's Tuesday the 22nd of September" I was shocked. I went to Cambridge on August the 3rd.

"But... I've been out for... 7 weeks?" I asked.

"Yep, well you've been in a coma." Then Dan walked in I was more confused.

"Dan? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lily, John picked me up when your original doctor wanted to hand your case over to me." He started checking my temperature.

"Well, your temperature is still increasing but I'll put some paracetamol in your IV. Anyway, a few questions then back to sleep okay. Can you feel your legs?" I nodded.

"Good, can you move them without pain?" I moved my legs and it didn't hurt.

"Perfect. Now, all your breakages have healed and tomorrow if you feel up to it i want to try getting you up. Now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Dan smiled at me.

"Thanks Dan. Scotty?" I asked sleepily.

"Stay with me tonight? Please."

"Of course I will. I'll phone Dad to tell him i'm staying here."

"Okay, don't tell him that i'm awake." Scott nodded and smiled at me.

"_Jeff here, what's up Scott? What's happened?" _ I could here pure panic in Dads voice.

"Dad its fine, i'm staying here tonight so you guys go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"_Okay son, but why are you staying?"_

"Lily's temperature has risen again, but Dan said there's no cause for concern yet."

"_Okay Scooter, we'll see you in the morning. Jeff out."_

I started feeling sleepy and said goodnight.

I woke up the next morning and Scott was still asleep. Dan was in the room and he fell asleep in the other chair.

"Dan? Scott? Wake up." I said quietly.

"Hey Lily, you feeling okay?" I nodded then Scott's wrist comm. went off.

"It's dad. Hey dad."

"_Hey Scott, we're just entering the hospital now be with you in a minute."_

"Awesome. See ya." Scott disconnected the call.

"Scott, Dan don't tell Dad i'm awake, I'll give him the shock of his life." I saw Scott roll his eyes and I closed my eyes. Then I heard doors opening.

"Hi Dad. Did you guys have a good sleep?" Scott asked.

"Fine thanks, any change yet Dan?"

"Temperature is still rising unfortunately. But no." Then I felt Dad hold on to my hand.

"Hey Dad, so glad you guys are finally here." I said as I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh sweetie, when did you wake up?"

"Last night before Scott phoned you." I saw Dad roll his eyes.

"Lily, i'm so glad you're awake." Virgil said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. I winced when a pain went through my back.

"Now Lily, can you sit up because I want to try some exercises to get your legs back to normal." I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Jeff can you and Virgil hold Lily up please" Virgil and Dad ran over to me and stood either side of me and helped me up. I stood up and a wave of dizziness hit me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Dizzy?" Virgil asked. I nodded. I opened my eyes. My legs felt so weak.

"Okay, try a couple of steps towards me." It was difficult but I did it.

"Well done, how's your back holding up?"

"Fine, can I try on my own?" Dan nodded. Virgil and Dad let go of me but I couldn't move.

"Dan, I... I can't move."

"It's okay, it will take some time. I want to check your weight before you sit back down again." I nodded and Dan fetched the scales. I stood on it. I knew i had lost weight but this was a shock.

"Right okay that's fine. We'll get you back into bed and we'll try and get that temperature down. Jeff can I quickly speak to you." Dan and Dad left the room. I knew how much I weighed because I saw him write it down on the pad. Dan returned and Dad looked as white as a sheet.

"Right one more temperature check."

"Hmm still increasing now 39.5 degrees. Lily i'm gunna put this oxygen mask on you okay." I nodded as i started getting sleepy.

"Dad... I... know how ... much I... weigh..." I said. I saw my dad's face drop.

"How much does she weigh dad?" Virgil asked.

"Um she only weighs 78 pounds." i saw Virgil's mouth drop as the other boys went as white as a sheet.

"It's... okay... guys I'll be... fine soon." I said as I closed my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

"BP falling and pulse increasing, temperature is on the rise again, 39.9 degrees, whoo she's fitting, Virgil need the diazepam again please." Virgil ran to the cupboard.

"Come on Lily, don't do this." Dan said.

"Here we go Dan" Virgil said as he passed the diazepam to Dan.

"Thank you, come on Lily" Lily stopped fitting.

"BP rising and pulse decreasing, pupils equal and reactive. Everything's normal, well apart from her temperature."

Lily started waking up again

"Dad?" Lily said.

"Hey baby i'm here."

"I want to go home."

"Lily, you'll be going home as soon as your temperature falls and we think it is safe to move you." Virgil said. Lily nodded and fell back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

_October 2__nd_

Lily had been sleeping for 9 days but waking up for 15 minutes each day.

I started waking up. I didn't feel tired anymore. My family were still around me.

"Dad?"

"Hey welcome back sweetie, you feeling alright?" I nodded.

"Good news Lily, your temperature is back down. It is now 36.7 degrees. So i'm handing your treatment over to Virgil. You can now be discharged. Well done for being a brilliant patient." Dan said, I smiled at him.

"But you will have to be in a wheelchair until you are steady on your feet but we can do physio at home."Virgil said. I nodded.

"Now i brought you some clothes so you get changed and we'll take you home." Everyone left the room. I got changed. But the clothes didn't fit me.

"DAD!" I shouted. My dad rushed in.

"What's wrong?" my Dad said nearly having a panic attack.

"My clothes don't fit." I pouted. My dad giggled.

"It's okay, you'll grow into them again. Now are you ready? Dan has signed the discharge papers. Scott is taking Tracy one and taking Alan, Gordon and Dan and We're taking Tracy 2." I nodded. I can't believe i'm finally getting out of here.

I got into the wheelchair and Dad wheeled me to the planes which were parked in the private runway on the back of the grounds. I said goodbye to Dan and Dad and Virgil and John helped me into the plane. We were finally off home.

"Sweetie, we're gunna be at least 4 or 5 hours until we reach him so why don't you get some sleep."

"Okay dad" I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up when I felt the plane land. I was so excited.

"Lily, we're home. John and Virgil are doing post flight checks and we'll get you into the house. Tracy one is 2 minutes away." I nodded as I tried sitting up but i couldn't.

"Dad? I... i can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs, Help me please." I said starting to panic.

"It's okay, VIRGIL! Get in here now calm down sweetie it's okay." I saw Virgil run towards us.

"Lily, i need you to calm down, Dad, can you and John run and get a hover stretcher for me." I saw dad nod and run off with John.

"Virge, why... why is this happening?"

"I don't know Lily, we'll get you into the infirmary and I'll do a scan on your back to have a look." I nodded. Dad and John came back really quickly; Scott, Gordon and Alan joined them.

"We found a hover stretcher in thunderbird 2 silo" My dad said.

"Right we need to stabilise her back and neck and then move her" Virgil put me on a back board and in a neck brace.

"okay after 3, 1... 2... 3" They lifted my up and a screamed as pain ripped through me.

"hey sis, you'll be fine, look at me i had my hydrofoil crash and i'm fine, so you'll be fine." I can't believe Gordon mentioned his accident.

The next thing i knew, we were in the infirmary, i don't know whether i passed out or fell asleep.

"Lily, I've done a scan and it looks a minor nerve injury called neuropraxia. It's nothing serious but a week's rest should do the trick and physio but we won't start that until you can feel your legs again. So we'll remove the neck brace and the back board and sit you up." I nodded at Virgil. He sat me up and I was good to see everything again.

"Dad, can you bring the twins in please." My dad nodded and went to find the twins.

"how does it feel to be home?" Alan asked me.

"It's brilliant; i'm never leaving this place in a hurry again." My brothers laughed. My dad entered with the twins. Oh my goodness they were so big.

"Hello girls, oh my gosh, when did they start teething?" I asked

"last month." Alan replied.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Alan and Uncle Gordon and Auntie Onaha?" Lucy and Chloe started babbling.

"I will never leave you two again." I said with tears in my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Medical emergency

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews ;) now we're on chapter 20 yayyy!**

**Chapter 20**

_October 10__th_

_Lily's POV_

It's been 9 days since we've returned to the island and i felt really good. I was still in the infirmary but I was having physio. Virgil still needed me to walk because I haven't got up out of bed yet but i was determined to do that today. Virgil walked into the infirmary with my dad.

"Are you ready for more physio?" Virgil asked me.

"Of course but I want to try and walk." Virgil nodded but my dad looked worried.

"Okay well can you swing your legs round and we'll get you moving." I nodded and swung my legs off the bed. They looked so thin.

"Dad can you stand that side of Lily?"

"Of course, you okay sweetie?" My dad asked. I nodded in response.

"Now Lily, i want you to stand up and get your balance." I stood up but I started swaying. Dad and Virgil held me tight.

"You okay?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah i'm fine just a little dizzy." I said.

"Okay let me quickly take your blood pressure." Virgil took my blood pressure and was immediatley concerned.

"Dad, BP 80 over 50. It's too low. How are you feeling sis?"

"Alright, can I try and walk please." I asked hoping to get rid of the concerned looks on Virgil and dads face.

"Okay but if you start to feel faint tell me." I nodded. I started walking. It wasn't hard at all. I had no pain. "Can i walk on my own please" they let me go and I started walking by myself. I was a bit slow on my feet but it was a lot better.

"That's brilliant sis!" I turned to see Virgil and dad with massive grins on their faces.

"Now I want to check your weight if that's okay. And then we'll see if you can eat solid food again." I nodded and walked over to the scale. I got on it and I was shocked to see how much I weighed.

"But... I ..." I was speechless. My dad was really concerned.

"Lily i can't explain the weight loss you've lost 8 pounds. Now i really want to put you on a high fat and high calorie diet until you have gained at least 30 pounds it will take some time. But i can now discharge you from the infirmary. Go and relax. Or phone Gordo. I think he's really bored on 5 with Alan." I laughed the two trouble makers are bored with each other. I left the infirmary with dad behind me. I made my way outside to the pool so i could be with everyone.

"Nice of you to join us sis." Scott shouted i smiled at him as I sat down on the sun lounger.

"How are you feeling Lily?" John asked me.

"Okay thanks but I've lost weight."

"What? How much?" Scott asked me.

"8 pounds scooter, she only weighs 70 pounds now." My dad said.

"Oh my goodness. You'll be fine though Lily." John said to me. I didn't really believe him though. I knew if I lost anymore weight i could be in big trouble.

"Here we go Lily, Onaha made you a sandwich." Virgil said. I started eating eat.

"You feeling okay sweetie?" My dad asked me. I nodded.

"At least she's eating properly." I heard John say. I shot him a glare and he smiled at me. It didn't take me long to finish the food.

"That was lovely. I don't feel sick either." I said happily.

"That's brilliant Lily, now i'm gunna check your blood pressure again." Virgil took my blood pressure. I swear i was gunna bruises by the amount of times he was checking it.

"Do you feel dizzy or light headed lily?" Virgil asked me.

"A bit. Why? What's wrong Virge?" I asked worriedly.

"BP is 50 over 40 dad. We need to lie you down Lily." I started to feel really faint so i nodded as my eyes started to close.

"Come on baby stay awake yeah." My dad said but i couldn't reply i was too far gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

"Lily? Can you hear me?" Virgil said as he put Lily's legs in the air.

"Dad her BP is borderline comatose. I don't know what else I can do." Scott and John shot out of the pool.

"Come on Lily, wake up for us" John said. Virgil checked Lily's blood pressure again.

"BP is 90 over 60. That is brilliant. She is out of the danger zone. Keep her like this until she wakes up then we'll move her into the lounge."

"Okay son, come on Lily, can you hear me?" Jeff asked.

"Dad?" Lily asked.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"A lot better than I did a few moments ago."

"We're gunna move you into the lounge. I've just noticed you're a tad bit blue so we'll warm you up a bit." Lily nodded and started getting up.

"Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" Jeff asked.

"Umm lets walk" Lily said. She stood up but fainted again.

"Okay, dad can you carry her up to the lounge and we'll keep her in there for a bit." Virgil said.

"That's fine, let's go." Jeff said as he picked up Lily and raced into the house. They entered the lounge and Jeff put Lily on the sofa. Lily started waking up.

"Dad? Why am I in the lounge?" Lily asked.

"You fainted again sweetie." Jeff said smiling at Lily.

"But i felt okay. Let me sit up please." Lily said.

"Okay, but do not even think about standing up." Virgil said. Lily nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

I ended up lying down on the sofa and i was surrounded by my dad and Virge.

"Lily, i want to put a food tube in you if that's okay. You will put weight on more quickly." Virge asked me. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back." Virge got up and moved towards the door. "Hello girls, look mommy's there" I heard Virgil say. Then i saw Lucy and Chloe crawling towards me.

"Hello girls, you coming to see mommy and granddad?" I sat up and went to pick up Chloe as dad picked up Lucy.

"Aren't you a big girl, oww" I sharp pain ripped through my back.

"Sweetie, you okay?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah just back pain dad don't worry. When mommy gets better I'll take you girls down to the beach." Chloe started crying which made Lucy cry.

"Oh baby, don't cry." I started making funny noises to cheer them up. They stopped crying and started laughing. Then Virgil returned.

"Here we go sis, pass me Chloe and I'll put her in the play pen." I kissed Chloe and passed her to Virgil who put her in the play pen.

"Okay, lay down. This should be quick and easy. Just breathe deeply." Virge told me. He started putting in the tube. It was quick and was over in minutes.

"Well done, you feeling okay?" Virgil asked me.

"Yep fine. I'm going down to the pool, I'll see the girls later, and I have got my communicator on me so I'll see you guys later." I said. I wasn't going down to the pool, i wanted to go to the beach so i left the lounge and i quickly dropped of the communicator in my room and made my way to the beach but the long way round. I needed space from my family.

I made my way down to the west side of the island. It took me a bit of time to get there but i finally got there. I sat down on the beach and just watched the sea. It got rid of all my troubles. Suddenly i started to feel really unwell. My heart was pounding and i became very light headed. The next thing I knew i was being pulled into darkness. I felt my limbs twitching so i knew there was something wrong. I just hoped that someone would find me before it gets bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

Jeff sat down at his desk in his office. Virgil, Scott and John walked in.

"Dad, can we talk to you?" Virgil asked,

"Of course, what's wrong boys?"

"We're worried about Lily." John said.

"I am as well Son but what else can we do?"

"I don't know but it's just..." Virgil said. Jeff looked at Virgil concerned.

"What is it son?"

"If Lily loses any more weight she will die. Her blood pressure keeps going so low its borderline comatose, I'm worried about her heart giving up."

"She's been through hell this year, and she told me something which shocked me." John said. Jeff, Scott and Virgil looked at John confused.

"What did she say?" Jeff asked.

"I think we need to get hold of Gordon and Alan first so we can update them on the situation and then i will tell all of you together." Scott said.

"Good idea Scott, Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5, come in."

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island, reading you loud and clear, what's up dad?" Alan asked.

"Hey Alan, where's Gordon? " Jeff asked.

"Right here dad, what's up?" Gordon said.

"It's about Lily Gordo, we thought you may want to be updated" Scott said.

"What's happened to her?" Alan asked worriedly.

"She's lost weight again, she only weighs 70 pounds. She's walking okay now, but she keeps fainting. Her blood pressure is borderline comatose so we're keeping an eye on that at the moment. Virgil has put a food tube in her so she can gain weight quickly." Jeff said.

"Oh my goodness dad thanks for telling us. Do you want us to come home and put 5 on auto?"

"Its okay thanks you stay. If anything happens we will get you. John is relieving you 2 in 8 weeks. And Scott will be doing a supply run next month."

"Thanks dad, was there anything else?" Gordon asked.

"Yes Gordo, Lily told me something the other day which shocked me, so I thought i would tell you guys what it was." John said.

"What was it?" Alan asked.

"She said that it was her fault mom died." A look of horror spread across everyone's faces.

"But... it wasn't her fault." Virgil said.

"Your mom died in a tragic accident it was no one's fault. She didn't see the warnings for the avalanche."

"But she said that it was her fault that she made mom go back to the car with her because she left her toy in there. She was just so adamant that it was her fault." John said.

"We really need to talk to her. It wasn't her fault. Where is she?" Scott asked.

"By the pool." Virgil said.

"No she isn't, when we came up to meet you in the lounge she wasn't there."

"Okay then she's in her room." John said.

"Boys we'll speak to you later. Tracy Island out." Jeff cut the link to Thunderbird 5 and followed Virgil, Scott and John out of his office. They entered Lily's room but were shocked to find it empty.

"Virgil, can you page her communicator?" John asked.

"sure." There was a quiet beeping coming from her room. Jeff rummaged in the cupboard to find Lily's communicator.

"Damn it. Virgil get your medical kit ready take everything as a precaution." Jeff ordered. Virgil ran out of the room.

"The only place i can think of is the beach." Scott said.

"Yes Scotty, Lily loves going down there to cool off. But it could be the main beach or east or west side." John said.

"Perfect" Jeff said. Virgil ran into the room carrying his medical backpack.

"Let's go guys." Virgil said. They ran out of the room and made their way down to the beach. They got to the main beach but there was no sign of Lily.

"Shall we try west or east first?" Virgil asked.

"West, she likes going to the west so we'll check there." John said.

"Let's go boys." Jeff ordered.

15 minutes later they got to the west beach but couldn't find Lily.

"I think I see her." John said pointing at a figure in the distance.

"Come on." Scott ordered. They ran towards the figure and it turned out to be Lily. Jeff ran to her side.

"Lily, come on baby wake up. Virgil!" Jeff said.

"Temperature 34 degrees. Blood pressure is non recordable and pulse is so weak i can barely feel it." Virgil reported.

"Virge, her pulse, it's gone" John reported.

"She's not breathing either, right i'm starting CPR, Come on sis don't do this not now." Virgil said as he started CPR. Jeff, Scott and John had horror in their faces.

"Pulse check Scotty."

"No pulse continue CPR." Scott said.

"Another pulse check Scotty?" Scott didn't hear as he zoned out.

"Scott!" Virgil shouted. "John, pulse check"

"Yep, got a pulse slow and weak but I've got it. What about her breathing?"

"Strong breathing. She's back but i'm gunna put her in a coma" Virgil reported.

"Do what you have to do son. Welcome back sweetie. You're not leaving us yet. You're not leaving your girls yet." Jeff said hugging Lily.


	21. Back to normal- the end

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews ;) love you guys ;) i can't believe we're on chapter 21 already... i keep getting more ideas for this so it's all good ;) on with the chapter ;)**

**Chapter 21**

_General POV_

_December 15__th_

"10 days till Christmas Scotty" Alan said.

"I know sprout but i'm not really in a Christmassy mood. Not until Lily wakes up."

"I know but I've started decorating, Fermat and TinTin are helping me, we're putting 5 on auto when John comes back down on the 24th." Alan said excitedly.

"Go on sprout, go and finish what you started I'll see you later" Scott said. Alan left the lounge. Jeff walked in the lounge with Lucy.

"Hey dad, hey Luce are you going to crawl to your uncle Scotty?" Jeff put Lucy on the floor and started crawling to Scott. "Good girl, shall we go and see mommy later"

"Probably not Scooter, I don't want the girls to get upset."

"Where is Chloe, dad?"

"With Gordon, Virgil is feeding Lily she has definitely put on weight she's not as thin. Well being in a coma for 9 weeks she should have done." Scott nodded.

"_Dad, it's Lily!" _Virgil shouted through the wrist comm. Scott picked up Lucy and ran behind Jeff to the infirmary.

"What's going on son?"

"BP has risen, now 120/85, pulse 87 and respiration levels have increased as I've slowed down the breathing machine. I'm going to switch it off. If she stops breathing I'll put it back on again." Virgil switched off the breathing machine and waited for the result.

"Respiration has stayed the same; she's breathing on her own." Virgil reported.

"Brilliant, when will she wake up?" Jeff asked

"Anytime between now and a few days"

"So we just have to sit here and wait." Jeff said. Virgil nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_December 18__th_

Virgil, Jeff, Gordon and Scott were in the infirmary waiting for Lily to wake up. Jeff was holding Lily's hand and not taking his eyes off her. Then Lily started to move her fingers. One by one they started moving.

"Lily?" Jeff asked. Lily's eyelids started flickering as she was coming round.

"Come on Lily, you're nearly there. Wake up." Jeff encouraged. Then Lily opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad. What happened?" Lily said sounding very tired.

"You collapsed on the beach, and been in a coma ever since."

"The second coma this year, what's... with all... The decorations?"

"It's December the 18th, 7 day till Christmas." Gordon said. Lily suddenly shot up.

"I've been a coma for nearly 10 weeks?"

"Yeah you have but it's okay you're awake and that's all that matters." Lily yawned.

"Tired?" Scott asked.

"A bit Scotty. Virge, can I get up, i want to move into the lounge."

"Of course, swing your legs round and we'll help you up."

"Okay, Gordon can you and Scott stand either side of her and I want to put her on the scale first."

"I've definitely put on weight, i can tell, i feel heavier" Lily said.

"You definitely have, get on the scale and we'll found out how much." Lily stood on the scale and was happy to see the improvement.

"You weighed 70 pounds on October 10th and now you weigh 101 pounds, congratulations"

"That is brilliant sweetie" Jeff said. "Now let's go and find the girls. And after I want you to have some rest okay." Lily nodded and Gordon and Scott took Lily out of the infirmary.

"I want her to put on at least 20 pounds before she is completely fine but she will be definitely fine" Virgil said to Jeff.

Lily entered the lounge and sat down on the sofa and sat with Lucy and Chloe.

"Hey baby girls, mommy has missed you. 1 week until Christmas and mommy is going to get you two, amazing presents. I'm going to with auntie TinTin to get your presents. Yes i am"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lily's POV_

_December 24__th_

I can't believe i woke up for Christmas. The rate i was going i thought I would have actually died.

Nobody had told john that I had woken up. So this was gunna be a shock when i accompanied Scott to pick him up.

"SCOTTY? YOU READY?" I shouted through the house.

"YEAH, JUST COMING." Scott shouted back.

"ELIZABETH ALANA TRACY AND SCOTT CARPENTER TRACY DO NOT SHOUT THROUGH THE HOUSE!" my dad shouted.

"SORRY DAD" I shouted back, Trying to hide my smile.

"come on then sis, let's go. SEE YA LATER DAD" Scott shouted through the house. I had to laugh.

"YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN YOU RETURN HOME!" my dad shouted again. I ran with Scott to thunderbird 3s silo. Scott and I did all pre flight checks and we were soon off. We were approaching 5 so Scott called John.

"thunderbird 3 to thunderbird 5 come in John"

"_Hey Scott, are you nearly here?"_

"I have you in sight. I will be 3 minutes."

"_Okay Scott, did dad send you on your own?"_

"Um yeah, i was the only one he could spare; they're either watching the twins or looking after Lily"

"_oh, has she still not woken up?" _i heard the sadness in John's voice.

"not yet Johnny, still in a deep coma."

"_Okay, I'll see you in a bit docking sequence is activated."_

"Thanks, be with you in a minute. Scott out" Scott disconnected the call and looked at me.

"John is gunna kill all of us." I laughed.

"i know but this is worth it Scotty." He smiled at me.

We finally locked on to Thunderbird 5. Scott got up and opened the airlock and walked on. I was gunna follow in a bit. I heard their conversation down the corridor.

"How is she really doing Scotty?"

"not too good, but you never know she may wake up for Christmas."

"I hope so. Now, help me with my luggage."

I got up and walked down the corridor. I entered thunderbird 5. It looked so different from the last time I saw it. I got into the control room and sat on John's chair. I heard Scott and John come towards the control room.

"Well Johnny, do you want any help with your bags?" I said smiling at him. John looked so shocked it was unreal.

"but... but... what?" He said lost for words. I laughed at him. He looked at Scott who was smiling at him.

"Well, no hug for your little sister?" John dropped his bags and ran towards me. He gave me the biggest hug ever. After 9 weeks in a coma i really missed his hugs.

"when did you wake up?" He asked me

"last week. I thought it would be a surprise."

"it is Lily. This is definitely an amazing Christmas present."

"right lets go shall we, i'm in need of a Christmas drink." Scott said. I rolled my eyes.

We returned to the island later that afternoon, the whole family was back together again with a couple of little additions. We all sat in the lounge. I was watching Lucy attempt to stand up. Chloe was copying but not really succeeding. I got up and picked Chloe up.

"aw it's okay Chloe you'll be able to stand up soon. Now where did the tickle monster go?" I started tickling Chloe and she started laughing and then Lucy laughed. I missed hearing the girls but I was back with them again and that's all that mattered.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well this is the end! Sorry this is so short! Thank you everyone for the reviews. you guys have been amazing. I will be doing other stories around this. the next one i'm planning at the moment will be sad so you may need tissues! thank you guys again!**


End file.
